The Temptation
by Hummelberry love
Summary: Now, this... THIS IS A MASTERPIECE! There are going to be spoilers if you haven't seen the whole show. The first chapters are very bad, when I finish the story, I'll try to correct the mistakes, on chapter 6 it gets better. This is a Hummelberry romance! So ya now!
1. Chapter 1

AN:

BE AWARE: this is a romantic Hummelberry (Rachel Berry, Kurt Hummel) relationship, if you don't support this then for your own causes exit now. And there will be spoilers about Glee! Otherwise... Enjoy!

BTW this story starts as a romantic relationships between [Finn Hudson and Rachel Berry], and [Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson]. I'm not going to tell you which relationship is going to end with... although it's pretty obvious... XD

BTW nr 2, I am a Swedish-13-year-old and this is my first fanfic, BUT DON'T WORRY! I have higher grades on English than Swedish so hopefully it won't be too many mistakes on the story. AND I have read probably 172 hummelberry fanfic so I got a lot of inspiration! I'm serious by the way.

BTW nr 3 XD, I am planning that this story is going to be many chapters if the story becomes a success, so you can leave a comment about the story! Aaaand of course you can leave tips to me if you want to! Tell me if you like it or not!

Geez that took long!

Anyway, again... Enjoy!

Chapter one

The Friend Request

Kurt is standing all alone in the auditorium and is practicing a song for the New Directions, it's suppose to be a duet, but since he called it off with Sam he wanted to do it alone.

"Maybe I could do a jazz song..." thought Kurt "maybeee... All That Jazz? That's a great idea! Both women's perspective and a mans!"

He wrote his plan down on his notebook.

After a while Rachel came in and hugged Kurt tightly on his back.

Kurt turned around drastically.

"Rachel! I thought you hated me?" said Kurt in a high pitched tone

"What? No, I never hated you, I just... you're so talented Kurt, and I thought that you would take the spotlight..." said Rachel

"Well, it's true that I am talented" said Kurt in a obvious tone "and what changed your mind?"

"I don't know, i guess I should make some friends instead of pushing people out of my way, And also I want to thank you for calling it off with Sam" said Rachel "you will find someone... and I have a feeling it's sooner than you think"

"Thanks, that was sweet of you" said Kurt with a small smile "do you have any phone numbers that I can dial up?"

"Hmm... not anyone gay..." said Rachel with a giggle "but I think that we should celebrate our friendship by doing a duet"

"But you have already done yours with Finn?"

"But, I mean... only for us" said Rachel with a little smile

"Sure, why not"

"Great! I can't wait to see your performance, what song are you going to do?"

"I'm thinking All That Jazz" said Kurt holding up the notebook so Rachel could see "I'm thinking that it will have a mans perspective and a woman's"

"That's a great idea"

"Sooo what song are we going to do?"

"Also, why I chose you to be my friend, is that you and I are not that different"

"That's a terrible thing to say"

"Ha. Ha. Really funny" said Rachel with a grin "anyway... I thought we could do Happ-"

Before Rachel even finished the word...

"Ooo! Happy Days you might be right about us!"

"So if I say that you're like me is that a compliment?" said Rachel sarcastically

"Yeah sure, you're really good at singing, and you have great music taste..."

Rachel gave Kurt a confused look

"Wait, so you just forgive me so fast?" said Rachel confused

"Oh no! Of course not, I w-will probably say some insults in our conversations by time at time" said Kurt strangely

"Okay... do you know the lyrics?" said Rachel sarcastically

"Who do you think I am? Of course I do!" said Kurt laughing out loud, so did Rachel

Sorry if that was short, next chapter will be longer!

End of chapter one


	2. Chapter 2

AN:

Sooo... Hello again! Sorry for that chapter earlier... thought this chapter is going to be longer than a single conversation! I just put out the first chapter so I don't know how it did. Buuuut of course I know that fanfic doesn't get famous after one click at da button!

Now, it's time for me to shut up and start writing!

Aaaanyway, ENJOY!

Chapter 2

Ididnotcomeupwithanameforchapter2sothisismynamesry

Kurt is standing in front of the glee club looking exited wearing a black and white tux with makeup on his face.

"Heeello everyone... I am going to perform the glee assignment for all off you but I have to move to the auditorium to do so" said Kurt with a big smile

Kurt and the glee club moved to the auditorium to see Kurt perform.

Kurt started performing his assignment, and it was extraordinarily good.

Kurt bowed and then gone off the stage, down to the audience and sitting next to Rachel.

Mercedes did not expect that.

"That was really good! But... wasn't it TOO good?" said Rachel worried

"What do you mean?" said Kurt

"No but, m-maybe we should give this competition to the new kid, Sam?" said Rachel even more worried

"Even if I would it's too late now" said Kurt obviously

"Okay, lets do this... we vote for Sam and Quinn and let them win because everyone else is sure going to vote for them self!"

"Okay, RACHEL... it seems like you're having a little trouble becoming friends because right now you're just BEGGING me to vote for Sam and Qui-" said Kurt "wait... why don't you wanna win? Is that why you and Finn made that offensive performance?"

"Yes, I know I can be a little... ehrmm, selfish sometimes but I am doing THIS because I love you guys and I want everyone to be happy!"

"Well, there is still something to do with you because if we get Sam, you get to perform at nationals..." said Kurt suspiciously

"You know what, Finn said the same to me but... if you don't want to it's fine... I get it, I get the selfishness!"

"I'm not!.. FINE, I'll do it!"

Rachel gave Kurt a tight hug and a giggle in return, then they realized that everyone had left.

"Thank you, you're very nice" whispered Rachel in Kurt's ear, then Kurt felt a vibration from his shoulder where Rachel had put her hand on to give her support when she leaned forward to his ear, it was wired, he never felt that to a girl before.

Rachel seemed to notice his reaction so she leaned back to her seat.

"Ehrm, anyway... we have to get back sooo..." said Rachel shyly

"Yeah, yeah umm we should go..." said Kurt fast

They stood up and took each other's hand and walked out.

It's "voting day" for the glee clubers to vote at who was better, everyone's performance was great, well... except for Finn and Rachel's. but of course Finn, Rachel and Kurt intend to vote for Quinn and Sam's performance because then it's a greater chance that Sam stays.

After the voting, it scored vote on everybody except Finn, Rachel and Kurt's. it scored 3 votes on Sam and Quinn's and that means that they win a free dinner at breadsticks!

Santana and Mercedes where very angry, Santana was the most, but Quinn and Sam where happy that they won, they walked in front off everybody and took the free dinner.

Mercedes walked up to Kurt while he was searching for his mathematics books.

"Hey Kurt" said Mercedes

"Oh, hi Mercedes I was just searching for my math books, and I think I forgot them at your place" said Kurt

"Yeah I'll sure look it up, by the way... why are you hanging out with Rachel so much?" said Mercedes

"Why not? She came up to me and said that she wanted to be friends instead of enemies"

"Well, I am pretty sure that she is using you"

"Why would she use me?"

"Why not?! She is a selfish jew!" said Mercedes angrily

"AND lonely! Don't you get it! We're ALL selfish at some point! We are just afraid to show it! Everyone in glee club want solos for themselves! You're just selfish that you don't want me to hang out with other people! Now if you excuse me...

Kurt slammed the locker and walked to math class whiteout his book

Hope you enjoyed! Sorry for the spelling and grammar mistakes.

End of chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

AN:

Hello again! Oh man, I have been writing sooooo much lately! And I know the story is not the best but it's my first time and I guess I'm proud? Anyway I'm new to this site and I kind of got a hang of it, but I don't know how many people have read it, I think it said 63 but I can't believe that number so idk. But if it where thank you so much! BTW if it is the time of the show that Kurt is attending Dalton Academy, sry I just had to change that.

Anyway... it's time for me to shut up again so I can start writing another chapter!

Chapter 3

Long Forgotten

3 months later...

Kurt has found Blaine and he has "forgotten" the temptation between him and Rachel.

But he still thinks about it till this very day.

He tried to stay away from Mercedes but he missed her a lot so they became friends again.

Rachel also "forgot" the temptation because she didn't want to pressure Kurt in the situation, and she loves Finn, but she loves Kurt also.

Although, they are best friends and sometimes it gets awkward between them when they hug or do something else that is with touch, Rachel does want to ask what happened but she doesn't dare to because she thinks it will ruin their friendship.

But she wants to help Kurt so bad so she had to bite her tongue and ask the question.

Rachel is standing alone in the school hallway and the sun is setting.

She texted Kurt to meet her here and she's just waiting.

After a few seconds Rachel saw Kurt walking toward Rachel holding his iPhone in confusion.

"What did you want to talk about?" asked Kurt curiously

"Umm... do you remember when, about... maybe 3 months ago, we where sitting in the auditorium alone and you "reacted" when I touched your shoulder?" asked Rachel shyly

After Rachel said that Kurt looked like he was sick.

"Umm... yeah?" responded Kurt with his feminine voice shaking

"What did that shiver mean? Did I have cold hands?" said Rachel trying to make an excuse

"Umm... no." said Kurt relived "I have been thinking about that every day since it happened, I tried to convince myself that it was just an "reaction", but I can't... I don't know why, but I guess it's that you have changed and I got a attraction by that"

"What do you mean that I changed?" asked Rachel a little irritated

"What I mean is, that you wanted to be friends instead of enemies, and what you did for the team about Sam, I was impressed..." said Kurt with a grin at the end

"Well, I love Finn, and I would lie if I didn't have a thing for you to but... I don't want to ruin what I have with Finn, and I don't want to ruin what you have with Blaine... so let's just ignore this and move on" said Rachel very sadly, she didn't want to ignore this, she loves Kurt.

Rachel turned around to walk but Kurt held softly her arm (he didn't want to hurt her) and said-

"I don't want to ignore this! Every time I think of you I get a shiver, every time I see you in the hallway I shiver, every time I talk to you I get a shiver, every time I touch you I get a shiver! I don't care about Blaine! And I don't care if you have a boyfriend! I really like you Rachel!" said Kurt with his voice very high pitched

"I don't want to ruin our friendship Kurt!" said Rachel frustrated

"So, don't then..." said Kurt sadly "I don't want to pressure you to do anything if you don't want to... I respect you and I get it..."

Kurt stopped holding her arm and looked down.

"I'm-" said Rachel, but then changed her mind and turned around to walk away instead.

The New Directions where sitting in the rehearsal room and waiting for the lesson to start.

Mr. Shue came in to the room looking exited.

"Alright, alright, alright! I have some great news guys, I think that we should do something special for the competition... Original Songs!" said Will

Will wrote "Original Songs" on the white board.

The room where cheering of joy.

"Although, this is also a competition to who do the best songs!"

"So we all get to write our own songs?" asked Mercedes

"Yes! And the judges is going to be!- Drumroll please!" said Will

Finn gave Will a drumroll on the drums.

"Me and Emma!" said Will overly excited

None of the members where surprised.

"Umm, anyway! I have some help for you guys to start writing your own song, a rime book!"

Will handed out books to each one off the students.

"-Bell rings-"

"Remember to write something appropriate for competing with!" said Will before they left

Soooo, how was that? Was it good? Bad? Neither? Let me know in the box below! I would be humbled if anyone said something!

End of chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

AN:

Heeeello! I just do AN's every time I do a new chapter! Anyway I am in a good mood because over 70 people have visited my story! I don't know if they read it but thank you anyway! 3 I can't believe that number really, it may be a little too overreacted but for me it means a lot if only one have seen my story! And also 2 follow my story and I got so humbled and overwhelmed so thank you so much! BTW remember to leave a comment about what you think about the story, and feel free to give any tips to me!

And also this is going to be a little longer chapter because why not?

Anyway! It's time for me to shut up again and start writing!

And as always... enjoy!

Chapter 4

Spin Da Bottle

Finn said that her songs that she created wasn't... how do you say it... good enough.

She needed to get to the emotional depth that everyone can relate to.

So she tried again, but it wasn't good either, it is about her and her dads and that she is the only "Berry in the tree", Only Child. But it was better than My Headband!

And then she had a great idea! She needed some inspiration, so she called Noah and asked if he could bring alcohol to the party.

"Hi Noah" said Rachel

"Hello Berry, whatcha want?" said Noah

"Umm, I was wondering if you could get me some alcohol? I'm throwing a party at my place" asked Rachel

"Why are you throwing a party?" asked Noah

"Because I think that it will boost my inspiration at the songwriting and it's a perfect opportunity to do that because my dads is at a cruise, or maybe it was a stupid act by calling you, sorry"

"Wait! No, no it's not stupid, it's a great idea! Especially if I'm at the party!"

"I don't know..."

"I can be the bartender" said Noah

"But if I would throw this party, I'm thinking that everyone gets two alcohol tickets!" said Rachel exited

"What? Rachel you can't get drunk by two wine-coolers..."

"Do you have a better idea?"

"I'll be the bartender! I promise it will go great!"

"Ok then"

"Great! When is the party?"

"I'm thinking, maybe tomorrow"

"Ok great, do your dads have a wine cellar?"

"Yes?"

"Can I break in to their cellar and take alcohol from there? I promise that I will replace it when they get home"

"Fine, but promise promise!"

"Sure Berry, you will not get in trouble"

"Bye Noah"

"Bye Berry"

"Oh, and Noah?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you"

"You're welcome"

Rachel hung up the phone and sat on her bed dreaming about the party.

"Maybe I should invite Kurt and Blaine..." thought Rachel "he were nice to me when I said that I didn't want to get together with him... god I am a jerk!"

Rachel slung herself on the bed of frustration.

"I am such a jerk to Kurt! I broke his heart" whispered Rachel in frustration

"I need to call him... or in least a text"

Rachel texted him-

"I'm so sorry about what happened... I'm a jerk..." texted Rachel to Kurt

After a few seconds, he texted back-

"You shouldn't be sorry... you felt that I wasn't right"

"I broke your heart..."

"You did... but nothing heals me more than to help you and seeing you being happy"

"I'm not happy"

"Then let me help you"

"Then come to my party I'm having tomorrow!"

"Party?"

"Yeah, I thought it is a great opportunity because my dads are on a cruise and I think it will boost my inspiration for writing a song, and Puck is helping me to get some liquor for the party!"

"So, you really are depressed huh?"

"No, this is not the reason I'm doing this, I want to make a great song"

"I believe you Rachel"

"Good, you can bring Blaine if you want to (;"

"About Blaine, we broke up..."

"Oh, I'm sorry"

"I know that you know the reason why, me and Blaine have never really, kissed and when I thought about kissing him I felt it was wired, and then I knew that it wasn't love, I just thought it was something everyone felt at first, but when I searched it on the internet, it was suppose feel like you want the person, and I did not feel that with Blaine... I felt that way with you"

"Why me? Of all the people that you know... why me?"

"We are soulmates Rachel, love is too complicated to explain that"

"I don't deserve you, I'm too selfish"

Rachel started crying, but of course Kurt didn't know that, but Kurt knew that she was crying, because he knows her very well.

"Do you remember when we where standing in the school hallway?"

"Yes..."

"Do you remember what I told you when I explained why I shivered?"

"Yes, you said that I have changed"

"What you did for the team Rachel! I never expected you to do that!"

"I did one thing!"

"One is enough for me... stop pretending that everyone just like you because you can sing perfectly, you're so good at many other things!"

"Like what?"

"Cooking, laughing, being friends, loving and so many other things!"

"Well, many say that I am not really good at being friends..."

"But from my experience with you, you're a pretty awesome friend! Oh, I'm sorry, I meant an amazing, helpful, lovely friend... although I'm not gonna lie, you could be better at that caring thing"

"Thank you Kurt, you're a very awesome person and friend... so will you come to the party?"

"Yeah sure, I'll come"

"Great"

At the party...

Puck (Noah) standing at the bar pouring vodka in Lauren's and his glass. While Finn is having a little talk with Rachel (who is drunk) about what type of girls there is when they are drunk, when he comes over to Rachel, he says that she is "The Needy Type", Finn explains that she sits next to Finn hanging over him and explains why they have to get back together, (she wants to make Kurt jealous)

Then she stands up and shouts-

"WHO wants to play spin da bottle?"

Everyone screamed weakly "Yeah!" And everyone sits around a ring.

When it's Rachel's turn, she spins the bottle and it lands on Kurt.

"Well, Kurtie it's the rules!" says Rachel unclearly

Kurt grabs over Rachel to sit on his lap and says-

"I've been waiting for this for a very long time hun'" Kurt says very drunkenly

Rachel blushed.

Rachel leans down and kisses Kurt.

Kurt where surprised when their lips touched, it did not feel the same when he kissed Britt, some part of him was still sober, and the sober part said it was something a lot better, he really liked the feeling and he got addicted to the feeling.

Finn looked very suspicious when Kurt gone deeper into the kiss with Rachel.

Kurt couldn't stop kissing Rachel.

When they released, they looked at each other in the eyes while the other people sitting around the bottle stared at them in chock.

Rachel turned to her fellow glee clubers and shouted-

"I think I found a new singing partner! HAHAHAHHAHA!"

Rachel and Kurt sings: Baby It's Cold Outside, Very seductively... too seductively.

At the end of the song, they kissed again, making Finn do a frown on his face.

At the end of the party when everyone left Rachel asked Kurt if he could sleep over, he said yes

This was a looong chapter! Although I really enjoyed writing it because I was writing all day! Anyway hope you enjoyed, and remember to leave a comment down below!

End of chapter 4


	5. Chapter 5

AN:

Hello fellow Gleeks! That was probably the most nerdish saying I have ever said... anyway! The numbers are up to 150 views! I am glad that you guys stick with the story! And also don't forget to comment what you thought about the story, you can be the first! And sorry for not posting any chapter, but here it is!

Now it's the time to shut up again and write the god damn story!

Anyway... enjoy!

Chapter 5

Sleepover

Rachel is sleeping in her bed very deeply.

When she wakes up, she notices that someone is holding around her waist.

First she thought that the person was Finn, but when she turned around, she saw Kurt staring at her.

She backed away in shock, and noticed that she was only in her underwear.

"Jesus Rachel, did you drink so much?" said Kurt in shock

Rachel wrapped a blanket around her.

"Did we do... something?" asked Rachel

"What?! No!"

"Then why are we in our underwear?!"

Kurt blushed and didn't respond.

"I would never do that to you... you know that" said Kurt "

"I know, i know! I just... it feels so wired sleeping in the same bed with my best friend" said Rachel looking at the floor with crossed arms

Kurt gave Rachel a "really?" look.

"Well, I kissed you... and that makes a difference!"

Rachel smacked Kurt on his arm with a grin.

"Oh really?" said Rachel sarcastically " so, I am going to be your girlfriend from now on?"

"Why not?"

"You're suppose to say yes"

"So, I am going to be your boyfriend from now on?"

"Yes"

"Really? Are you serious?"

"If you help me clean"

Kurt leaned forward and kissed Rachel.

"You're such a sweetheart! Wait, I didn't want to ruin the surprise! I love you Rachel Berry!" said Kurt overwhelmed

Rachel blushed and kissed Kurt.

"Now, I am lucky to have you as a boyfriend AND a best friend" said Rachel with a big smile

"I'll say it again, I love you Rachel Barbra Berry"

"I love you too Kurt Elizabeth Hummel"

When Kurt and Rachel gone to the school together, and to glee, everyone had sunglasses on, and stared at Kurt and Rachel in shock, because of two things: they are late to glee practice, and they kissed at Rachel's party.

"Hello Kurt and Rachel! You can have a seat there, you're only 7 minutes late." said Will

They nodded and took a seat beside each other holding hands.

Kurt is not embarrassed, neither is Rachel.

Everyone whispered behind their backs about what happened yesterday.

"Santana sure says a offensive comment about Kurt being a "lesbian lady-lover" and how I "touch lady Hummel with my giant man-hands"." thought Rachel with a grin

"Mr Shue, can I say something?" asked Santana

"Sure, why not?" responded Will

"Now we all know what happened with Lady Hummel and Man-hands here, so why don't I ask the question everyone is DYING to know!" said Santana

"Santana-" Kurt tried to say

"No Lesbian-Hummel, you made out with man-hands here, and then you slept with her!"

"Who is man-hands?" asked Rachel

"Oh Man-hands, don't pretend like you don't know!" said Santana

"I did not do "that" with Rachel!" responded Kurt frustrated

"So are you and man-hands a thing now?" asked Santana

It's death silent in the room.

Rachel and Kurt looked at each other and made a decision without speaking.

Kurt stood up in front of everyone.

"Yes" said Kurt "I know what you're thinking, but I know who I am... what I had with Blaine, that's not love, it's hard to know for sure what love is when you haven't experienced it, and what I feel with Rachel, I know that it is love. And it's not Rachel's fault that I became heterosexual, she helped me know who I truly am, and who I am is Kurt, I am not going to change, I am still going to be obsessed with fashion and broadway"

Rachel came up to Kurt and kissed him on the lips.

"Well, would you look at that... true love..." said Santana sarcastically

"Jealous?" asked Rachel

"Veeeery much, dwarf, and also hope you two will have wonderful dwarf, lady, man-hand babies

"Okay Santana, why don't we start our lesson now, Rachel have you written a song yet?" asked mr Shue

"Not yet" responded Rachel

"It's fine Rachel, you will come up with one soon" said mr Shue

Hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	6. Chapter 6

AN:

Salutations Gleeks! Another stupid greeting... I am very cheesy indeed... Glee taught me that! Anyway... we are up to 200 views! That's amazing! When I first started writing the first chapter, I actually thought that this story is not going to get ANY views, by it turns out... it did, and I'm so grateful for it! And also, I'm not going to post a chapter every day, it's too much of a pressure for me, thank you for respecting that 3

Anyway, it's time for me to shut up and start writing!

Aaaaaand as always... ENJOY! (;

000 0000 000

Chapter 6

The "It" Couple

000 0000 000

Ever since Kurt and Rachel got together, everyone is giving them wired looks when they walk in the hallways, guess it's just because Kurt where the only open gay guy in school.

Rachel mostly like attention, but not THIS kind of attention, she doesn't want to be called hag, Rachel knows that Kurt loves her, but sometimes she becomes suspicious about Kurt, he rarely asks Rachel if she want to hang out with him, and when Rachel asks he sometimes says that he is busy.

One day, Rachel decided to ask if there was something wrong.

"Hey Kurt!" shouted Rachel running after Kurt

"Oh, hi princess" said Kurt with a smile

"I wanted to ask you something..."

"Okay, what's up? You look so sad" said Kurt sadly and pouted his lips

"I'm not, you're just avoiding sometimes"

"What? Now?"

"No not now, but you never ask to hang out, and when I ask, you say that you're busy" complained Rachel

"Oh hun' I'm so sorry, I thought you needed space! I don't know what girls want, you know that you're my first love" said Kurt with a nervous expression

"Well, I think that there's a reason why... because when I was with Finn, I didn't AVOID him" said Rachel angrily, she took a deep breath before she continued "you're one of the smartest people I know, I know that it is a reason behind this"

"I- I" stuttered Kurt, he looked around to see if there where anyone here, no one where here "I don't know anymore..."

Kurt sat down, leaning against the locker with tears on his face.

"What?" said Rachel with a confused and surprised expression

"My dad has cancer" said Kurt directly

"What?!" repeated Rachel more chocked "you're joking right?!"

"No, I was avoiding you because I didn't want you to realize that I was depressed" said Kurt crying

"Kurt, you can tell me anything... you know that..." said Rachel still surprised

Rachel sat next to Kurt, trying to get eye contact.

"I know! I know... I just... dad is the only person I got left, and I don't want to lose him too" said Kurt, looking in to Rachel Berry's eyes

"What kind of cancer does he have?" asked Rachel shyly

"Blood cancer, the doctors said something wired, but I looked it up and it said it is blood cancer"

"Oh, it's the hard kind" said Rachel nervously "but Burt is too good to d- die"

"Yeah, I know" said Kurt, calmed down a little "but good people die too"

"You and Burt are too close to be separated, even if you guys where separated, in any way... you would still be as close with your father" said Rachel "we in glee club will help you through these difficult times... but I will help you most!"

They both laughed.

Rachel gave a hand to Kurt to help him stand up.

Kurt took Rachel's hand and stood up, they embraced each other and Kurt whispered-

"Thank you..."

"No need to thank me... I love you"

"Love you too hun'"

That made Rachel laugh a little, Kurt too.

Rachel embraced Kurt's cheeks and kissed his nose, Kurt gave Rachel a grin.

000 0000 000

Sorry that this chapter was just one dialogue, I'm busy with school.

But hope you enjoyed anyway!

End of chapter 6


	7. Chapter 7

AN:

Hullo! And yes, i just wrote that... I'm sorry... I'm a nerd... a Gleek nerd... A HUMMELBERRY NERD! Anyway... sorry for not posting as much chapters as I did before... there's a lot of school stuff... and not so much socializing I just noticed, but be glad that I am posting SOMETHING, don't worry I like to post, and don't worry I won't stop! Anywaynr2, were up to 300 views! I cannot believe it! I'm happy that you stick to the story! Although no reviews... ): I'd be happy to interact with you guys! This chapter is going to be about Burt (Kurt's dad) and as you know from the last chapter, he got cancer, I decided to go with that because I didn't want to always write about Kurt and Rachel, I just want to take another turn, hopefully you guys will enjoy it! And I'm sorry if the story is very confusing and very "fast forward", but yo godda understan' dis is me first actual story, sorry... and those "000 0000 000" is a cut off if you didn't know.

And I want to let you guys know about my other "test" story, i wrote it on my computer just to test the program, the story is called: "This is not Glee, this is a story about a little Shit" I think. You can find it if you go to my profile: "Hummelberry Lover" The story is VERY romantic. - (definitely not sarcasm).

It's time for me to shut up again... this AN was toooo looong...

Anyways... Enjoy!

000 0000 000

Chapter 7

Burt

000 0000 000

Kurt and Rachel is sitting in the hospital's waiting room, waiting for the doctor to allow them to go in to the room Kurt's dad was in (Burt).

"You don't have to do this you know..." said Rachel "I understand if you want to go..."

"No, I want to meet my dad" decided Kurt "well, I won't be surprised because he is already bald..."

Technically, that was supposed to be a joke, but no one laughed.

Rachel kissed Kurt's cheek.

"He will be fine" said Rachel rubbing Kurt's back "do you know if he is awake?"

"He's not awake" said Kurt with a sad smile "the doctors put medication inside off him, they say that they are very strong, and that's why he's unconscious"

"Okay" said Rachel

"Kurt Hummel?" said the receptionist

"Yes?" said Kurt

"They are willing to take you to Burt now, room 45"

000 0000 000

Kurt and Rachel is standing outside Burt's room.

"Hello mr Hummel, Burt is on medication so that's why he is unconscious" said the doctor

"Okay, can I bring my girlfriend in?" asked Kurt

"Sure why not, and your name is..?"

"Rachel! Rachel Berry" said Rachel shaking the doctors hand

"Never heard that name before, its likely blueberry" joked the doctor shaking Rachel's hand back. "Anyway, I'll take you two in to the room"

000 0000 000

Rachel and Kurt stepped in to the room and saw Burt Laing in the bed with wires strapped on him. Kurt's eyes started to fill with tears.

"I'll leave you three alone" said the doctor and walked away

"He can hear you, you know..." said Rachel

"Yeah..." said Kurt, holding his dads hand "Dad, I'm sorry for not staying home with you and eat dinner, than going to that party..."

"Should I leave the room?" asked Rachel "to leave you two alone?"

"Okay, if it's fine for you" responded Kurt

Rachel left the room.

"Dad, you can wake up now..." said Kurt

He didn't wake up.

"Squeeze my hand" said Kurt, tearing up again "you always did that when I where younger, you took my hand and squeezed it, at moms funeral, I looked at you, waiting for you to say: 'it's going to be fine', but you didn't, you just took my hand and squeezed it"

Burt didn't squeeze Kurt's hand.

"And again, I'm sorry..."

Kurt left the room and walked to Rachel, Rachel gave Kurt a long hug without saying anything.

000 0000 000

This chapter gone pretty well, and again it was short but I named this chapter Burt, so I thought it would be only about Burt.

My AN was longer than the story. XD

End of chapter 7


	8. Chapter 8

AN:

Greetings fellow Gleeks! Have I said that before? No? Good. Another nerdy "Hello". Anywaysnr5527628, last chapter was about Burt and Kurt, and I know that Burt actually got a heart dis-function or whatever... buuut I wanted to change it up a bit, so i don't have to write exactly like in the show, and it's not fun to read, trust me... it isn't... I've experienced it. Also, I am thinking about to write a little bit on my computer, like short stories about Hummelberry!

It's time for me to shut up again and start writing!

And as always... Enjoy!

000 0000 000

Chapter 8

LeRoy and Hiram

000 0000 000

Today is the day... it's time to introduce Kurt to Rachel's dads, hopefully they won't kill him.

Kurt is standing outside Rachel's dads home, knocking on the door.

After some seconds, LeRoy opens the door.

"Hey Kurt! How are you?" asked LeRoy "we have been expecting you!"

"Hello LeRoy, yeah I'm great actually!" said Kurt

"Oh Kurt, please come in! It's chilly out there!" said Hiram

As soon as Kurt stepped inside, it was very warm. He took off his jacket and handed it to LeRoy.

Kurt was nervous to tell them that he is dating Rachel, he is suppose to be gay.

Rachel came and gave Kurt a hug, not as long as they used to because they didn't want her dads to suspect anything.

"Hi Kurt" greeted Rachel

"Hello Rachel" greeted Kurt awkwardly, because her dads where watching

"So, anyway... Kurt, why don't you sit on the couch with Rachel?" asked LeRoy "me and Hiram have to cook the dinner"

"Sure" said Kurt

Kurt walked to the couch with Rachel, and they finally were left alone.

"I think that I am freaking out" said Kurt

"No, no Kurt you're not... it's just butterflies in your stomach" said Rachel "my dads are nice people, they will understand"

"I am suppose to be gay..." said Kurt quietly

"You feel what you feel Kurt, if you feel that you like a boy, then fine... it's nothing wrong with that, and if you feel that you like a girl, that's fine too, but some people think that it's wrong to change sexuality from homosexual to bisexual, but it's exactly like straight to gay" explained Rachel

"But I've been fighting this for a very long time, and now I'm just going to say that it's false?" said Kurt "maybe I will disappoint them..."

"You just... made a mistake, and no my dads will not be disappointed... they will be happy that I have such a honest, kind, beautiful person in my life"

"You always bring me up when I'm down... I love you"

"Love you too"

They decided to hug instead of kiss because they want to tell them when they eat, and they can't risk by doing that.

But it seems like they know already.

LeRoy and Hiram where watching them around the corner.

"So it is true..." whispered LeRoy

"Yeah I said so, the way that they said hello where very strange, and the hug too" whispered Hiram back

"Are you upset?" asked LeRoy, still whispering

"Nah, as Rachel said, from what I know from Kurt is that he is very nice... and I am really happy that she can have a boyfriend like Kurt" whispered Hiram back "you?"

"I feel the same... although I don't trust any of Rachel's boyfriends, then why should I trust Kurt?" asked LeRoy

"Come on, he was gay!" said Hiram (still whispering...) "and he is interested in clothes!"

"Fine, I guess so" said LeRoy (still whispering...)

"Good, now let's get back to the kitchen so they don't suspect anything" said Hiram

LeRoy and Hiram sneaked back to the kitchen and continued cooking.

000 0000 000

After a while... the dinner was ready, and they went to the dining room.

"So, it is Italian pasta with Italian meatballs and Italian veggies, and for Rachel it is Italian salad and breadsticks from breadsticks" said LeRoy sitting down on the chair

"This looks delicious!" said Kurt, also sitting down

"Thank you" said Hiram, also sitting down

"Cannot wait to eat" said Rachel, also sitting down

"Anyway, I'd like to make a toast for the new couple!" said LeRoy

Rachel and Kurt looked like they where going to be sick.

"LeRoy?!" said Hiram, LeRoy gave Hiram a questioning look "well, it's too late now... we already knew, we spied on you two when you where sitting on the couch"

"Did you hear everything?" asked Rachel, while Kurt where staring at the table

"Yes" said LeRoy

"Are you upset?" asked Rachel, looked at Kurt quickly

"No honey, by all of the guys at school, we would choose Kurt, if he was straight of course, but now he is" said LeRoy

"Aren't you mad that I changed my sexuality?" asked Kurt

"What? No! We are no better than the homophobes if we think like that... look we are happy for you two if you are... love is love" said Hiram

"Thank you dads!" said Rachel and gave them a hug

Kurt smiled at them, and Rachel sat back down on the chair.

"But Kurt, don't do anything bad to Rachel" said LeRoy, Kurt gave him a questioning look

"You two haven't - ..?" asked Hiram

"No!? Daddy!" said Rachel, Kurt looked shocked at the question

LeRoy gave him a confused look.

"What?! I worry about my baby!" said Hiram

Everyone laughed.

000 0000 000

After the dinner, Rachel walked Kurt to the car.

"Well that was exiting..." said Rachel

"Yeah..." said Kurt, he got distracted by Hiram and LeRoy doing making signs, he think that it means that he has to kiss her, because they kissed and looked at Kurt, it was very misunderstanding

"Are my dads watching?" asked Rachel

"Yeah, how did you know?" asked Kurt

"I know my dads" said Rachel with a grin

"Yeah..." said Kurt

By some reason, Kurt became shy.

"What's the matter?" asked Rachel "you just became shy?"

"I don't know... I'm worried about my dad, he's still unconscious and I don't know if he will survive..." said Kurt

"Don't think like that! He WILL survive, even if you don't think so!" said Rachel

"Sure, but you have to go in now it's freezing out here!" said Kurt putting his arm around Rachel to warm her up

"Thanks, and yes it's freezing but I like talking with you" said Rachel

"Aw, how sweet of you! Anyway I have to go home now if it's okay for you" said Kurt

"Yeah, I'll see you at school tomorrow?"

"Sure"

When Kurt turned around to step inside his car, Rachel held his arm and dragged him back and kissed him passionately.

"Well, I will have a good night sleep" said Kurt, eyeing Rachel

Rachel just smirked and pushed Kurt inside the car.

"Love you Kurt" said Rachel

"Love you too princess" said Kurt with a loving smile

Kurt drove away.

000 0000 000

Hullo! Hope you enjoyed this chapter, it was a little bit longer, and that's great! Anyway this chapter I think turned out pretty good, and I hope that you think so too! Bah (bye)!

End of chapter 8


	9. Chapter 9

AN:

Salutations Gleeks! That is my new official greeting, and of course Hullo also! Anyway, I have gotten my first review, yay! Although it wasn't on this story, it was at a short story called: One Change, it didn't turn out so good but the review thought so! I was so humbled when I saw it, and very shocked!

I really want the future off Hummelberry Lover to be a community of Gleeks, that always are nice to each other and encourages each other to write! No matter what people you ship! I hope you think that it is a good idea!

And also, I'm thinking that I should not post so much chapters, and just post chapters that are longer than 1000 words, and if I do that I can't post so much as I did, but the chapters will be longer sooo yeah... I will start next chapter, not this one.

Anyway, it's time for me to shut up again and start writing!

Aaaaand as always, ENJOY!

000 0000 000

Chapter 9

CC

000 0000 000

Kurt got an appointment at the doctor to update the current state his dad is on.

When the day came, he drove to the hospital and gone to the waiting hall, and sat down.

When he got his number on the paper, he walked to the room the note said. He knocked on the door and the door opened...

"DAD!" screamed Kurt, and ran to hug him in surprise "I thought that you were in medication?"

"I thought I'd surprise you!" said Burt, letting him hug him "I'm off my medication a little"

"You look so much better!" said Kurt "Then what are we doing here?"

"I don't know actually..." said Burt looking at the doctor, Kurt and Carole does too

"Well, I have some exiting news for you three" said the doctor, Burt, Kurt and Carole looked at him with big eyes "the cancer is in remission, we don't know if the cancer is cured but it's in remission for now"

Kurt, Burt and Carole looked at him like he was kidding. Then they looked at each other.

"You see Kurt, everything was going to be fine!" said Burt overwhelmed, hugging Kurt again "I will never leave you, Kurt... never ever"

"I have missed you dad..." said Kurt, holding onto Burt

000 0000 000

This was waay too short! I'm sooo sorry! But I just want to get the message out that I will not post so frequently as I used to, just so I can post longer chapters and that I don't get pressured by it...

But hope you enjoyed this chapter!

End of chapter 9


	10. Chapter 10

AN:

Salutations Gleeks! This chapter will be longer than the last one soooo don't worry! Oook do I have something to say today... let's see, let's see... ummm, it seems like I don't really have anything to say... that's wired... ok...

Hope you enjoy!.. I guess... |:\

Oh! Wait there is something, if you wondered what "CC" meant, it means Cancer Cured! Because if I said "Cancer Cured" then it would be very obvious.

000 0000 000

Chapter 10

Bump In The Road

000 0000 000

5 months have passed since Burt's cancer have been in remission, but Kurt, Burt and Carole thinks it have been cured, the doctor thinks that too, but not 100% sure.

000 0000 000

Rachel stands in the auditorium practicing songs for the glee club, until Kurt storms in.

"You cannot believe what just someone told me!" said Kurt frustrated, running to the stool to sit beside Rachel

"What happened?" said Rachel

"Jesse is back..." said Kurt

"I know..."

"What? Did you hear what I said? 'The guy who threw eggs at you' is

back"

"Yes Kurt, I heard that, but I forgive him... we could use a strong voice in the glee club" said Rachel "He made a mistake, we all do"

"What is this that I am hearing? This is not Rachel! You're supposed to be furious!"

"Sometimes you have to forgive people that made a mistake"

"Well, he have done many mistakes then, he is in vocal adrenaline! C'mon, he would do anything to win!"

"I think that he has changed, Kurt... you can believe that too, I know that you are angry about what he did in the past, but it's time to think past that, exactly like you did with me..."

"So, are you going to get back together with him?"

"What? No!" said Rachel, standing up and holding Kurt's shoulders, exactly like she did with him when he got the shiver "You are my one and only love! Nothing can replace you..."

"You said the same about Finn..."

"A mistake was made, you are not a mistake... I love you, and you know that" said Rachel, rubbing his shoulders

"I love you too" said Kurt "I'm sorry princess"

"It's okay" said Rachel "I get it, you just care about me"

"I don't know if you just said that for yourself or just to comfort me" laughed Kurt

"To comfort you of course" laughed Rachel too

"Anyway, I have to go... I have to meet Mercedes, she needs fashion advice..."

"Typical Kurt" joked Rachel, she kissed him goodbye "Bye"

"Bye princess" said Kurt, leaving the auditorium

000 0000 000

Every single New Directioners goes in to the rehearsal room, Jesse St. James and Mr. Shue comes in after a while.

"Alright, alright, alright! Jesse is here everyone!" said Mr. Shue

"Hello everyone, I am back and ready to help you all to win sectionals!" said Jesse

"Oh, it's Mr. Shue's son! Look!" said Brittany, everyone looked at her

"So yeah, Jesse here will help us all the way to regionals!" said Mr. Shue, ignoring what Brittany said

"Is 'Rachel Berry's identical annoying twin' going to be here after what he did to Rachel just to win? To ALL of us!" asked Santana

"It's time to think past that, we have to practice for sectionals, and if you all don't get my help, you will all fail miserably..." said Jesse "Vocal Adrenaline is practicing nonstop, and if we don't, then we are going to lose!"

"Yes, we have to practice otherwise we will lose! C'mon guys! We have to have more spirit in this!" said Mr. Shue "Alright, lets practice!"

000 0000 000

After Glee practice, Kurt sits in his seat, and goes through sheet music for future songs, Jesse stays too.

"Hello Kurt" said Jesse

"Hello Jesse" said Kurt "What bothers you to come back?"

"Well, I guess I just want to help Rachel out, she is very talented... and I don't care what people is going to think about me and Rachel, I-" said Jesse, until he got interrupted by Kurt

"What about you and Rachel?" asked Kurt jealously

"I'm going to get her back, I feel horrible for what i did to her" said Jesse

"Well, she's taken" said Kurt, annoyed

"By who?" asked Jesse "Finn?"

"Me" said Kurt directly

"Oh, aren't you gay?" asked Jesse

"-Was, I felt something with her, what it was with Blaine, was not love, love is what I have with Rachel" said Kurt, not looking at Jesse

"We'll see about that" said Jesse before he left

Kurt looked surprised, but also furious, he didn't think that it would stick to him.

000 0000 000

"Selfish bastard..." mumbled Kurt, after exiting math class "He has no respect to people's life!"

Rachel runs up to Kurt.

"Hi Kurt!" said Rachel happily

"Oh, hi princess" said Kurt "What makes you so happy today?"

"I don't know actually, I'm just on a really good mood" said Rachel, holding his arm with both of her hands

"That's great... umm by the way, what did you think of Jesse's speech?" asked Kurt

"It's a good idea, we all have to practice more to be better than Vocal Adrenaline" said Rachel

"Well, he also said that he needs to help us to get better, like he is the holy saint!" said Kurt, waving his hands around

"Well, he has been in Vocal Adrenaline..."

"Exactly, we can't trust him... he's always going to be at Vocal Adrenaline's side!"

"You don't know that Kurt"

"You do?" asked Kurt "I do"

"And, what do you know?"

"He is here for you..."

"He is not here for me, Kurt"

"Yes he is, he told me that before, I said that you where my girlfriend, and he said: 'We'll see about that'"

"You are my love, Kurt... nothing can take me away from you" said Rachel "I have to go to English, see you later!"

Rachel ran away to English class.

000 0000 000

The next day...

Rachel gets a text from Jesse saying: "Come to the auditorium, NOW"

Rachel walks to the auditorium with confusion on her face. She's standing in the middle of the stage.

A spotlight suddenly shines at her.

"Jesse?" shouts Rachel "I have a rape whistle!" Rachel reaches to her bag

"Rachel calm down, it's just me" says Jesse

"Oh, hi Jesse" said Rachel "What do you want?"

"I just want to say that... I want you back" said Jesse, walking towards Rachel "What I did to you, was horrible, and I regret it deeply..."

"I would be surprised if you didn't regret it..." said Rachel "And how do I know that you aren't going to do that again?"

"You don't know" said Jesse, holding Rachel's hands "You have to just... trust, but I can say that I won't do that again to you... I swear the holy Barbra Streisand"

Rachel grinned.

"But I am with Kurt now, I love him" said Rachel

Jesse kissed Rachel. Rachel didn't pull back, but she didn't keep kissing him.

When they released, Rachel ran out as quickly as she could.

000 0000 000

The next day after school...

Rachel picks up her phone and calls Kurt.

"Hey Princess, how are you?" said Kurt

"I'm good, you?" said Rachel

"Yeah I'm fine, so are we going to breadsticks tonight?"

"Yeah, I'm just gonna change clothes now, and then you can pick me up?" asked Rachel with a sigh

"Sure" said Kurt "And don't put on your normal clothes, put on something more classy, because sometimes actually I just want to burn your clothes, no offense"

"Sure, I'll put on something more 'classy'" said Rachel, Kurt laughed a little bit "so can you pick me up at 6?"

"Sure" said Kurt "Bye hun'"

"Bye" said Rachel, before she hung up

000 0000 000

When Kurt came, Rachel stepped inside the car and Kurt drove away.

"You look beautiful, Rachel" said Kurt, looking at the road while driving

"Thanks" said Rachel

"Why so sad? What happened?" said Kurt, looking quickly at Rachel

Rachel took a deep breath.

"Jesse kissed me" said Rachel quickly

Rachel expected an furious reaction on Kurt, but he just looked disappointed.

Kurt parked the car at the side off the road, not even close to breadsticks.

Kurt didn't respond, he kept looking at the road.

"And i didn't pull back, but I didn't keep kissing him" continued Rachel

"Thought I trusted you..." said Kurt, with a voice that Rachel have never heard before, salty water came down from Kurt's eyes "So, this is the end of this?"

"I'm so, so sorry Kurt" said Rachel, tearing up too "I don't want it to be"

"No, I'm sorry Rachel for being too feminine for you, Jesse is a lot more manlier than me, so I understand that you didn't pull away when he kissed you... but HE is sooo selfish Rachel! It would not surprise me, that he would leave you, just to win a competition!" said Kurt, with his eyes filled with tears and anger "Just, stay away from me will you"

Rachel just looked down.

000 0000 000

When Kurt arrived back too Rachel's house, he didn't say anything.

"I will always love you Kurt" said Rachel, before stepping out of the car

Kurt just looked forward at the road.

When Kurt arrived at his house, he just ran to his room and cried.

000 0000 000

Hullo everyone! Hope you enjoyed this chapter, probably you didn't because it's a sad ending of this chapter, but we all need a 'bump on the road' sometimes, or the relationship doesn't seem real!

I thought this chapter turned out pretty good! Actually, I think that this chapter was the best of all I have done so far! Let me know what you think in the comments down below!

End of chapter 10. (;


	11. Chapter 11

AN:

Salutations Gleeks! I have a suspicion that none reads my AN's, I completely understand why! XD But you are reading this right now, so good for you that you enjoy my AN's! You probably don't, but let me live my dream and I'll be happy!

Anyway, about the story... last chapter I made the decision to break them up so the relationship between them stay real... I'm not going to give any hints about what is going to happen in this chapter. (; Don't worry!

It's time for me to shut up again and start writing!

Aaaaand as always... ENJOY!

000 0000 000

Chapter 11

Glad We Have Friends

000 0000 000

Kurt invited Mercedes over to his house, the day after Rachel and Kurt broke up.

"Hey Kurt, did you want something?" asked Mercedes when she stepped in through the door Kurt opened for her

"Umm yeah... we can talk in my room" said Kurt and headed upstairs with Mercedes

He didn't want his parents to hear the conversation they were about to have.

"What's the matter? You look sad" said Mercedes, grabbing Kurt's chin, like she usually do

"Rachel cheated on me" said Kurt

"I'm so sorry, Kurt..." said Mercedes "Rachel is maybe not the right person for you..."

"But the worst part is that I miss her... and I don't want it to end this way" said Kurt "I love her... and I will love her till the day I die... even if she cheated on me..."

"Who did Rachel-... you know..." asked Mercedes

Kurt's face turned to a frown.

"Jesse" said Kurt with a surprisingly low voice "I said that I was her boyfriend, and he said: 'we'll see about that'... and I have a suspicion that Rachel doesn't think I'm manly enough..."

"Kurt, Jesse is not manly... would a man really throw eggs at Rachel... well I understand his intentions, I can't stand her most of the times... but I would never do that to Rachel..." said Mercedes "And do you know what else Jesse does to her that is not manly? He pushes you away from her. She is so lucky to have you, Kurt! You're the nicest guy I know, and I am so jealous of Rachel!"

"Thanks Mercedes, I really needed that..." said Kurt

"No problem" said Mercedes, and hugged him

000 0000 000

Three weeks later

Rachel and Kurt haven't talked since Rachel confessed that Jesse kissed her. Kurt got so mad that he didn't even want to talk to her. Rachel tried a few times but Kurt always escaped the situation. He didn't hate her, he just give him and her some space to figure it all out.

000 0000 000

Kurt came home from school and went up to his room.

He picked up his phone and went through old photos of him and Rachel.

"I look like a fetus with that fringe" joked Kurt, talking with himself, he swipes on his phone screen to look at more photos, he reaches the photo when they were going to breadsticks, before they broke up... "Oh crap, I miss her so much..."

He sat on the bed looking at more pictures, until he gets a text message.

It's from Rachel.

"I miss talking to you Kurt" said the text message that Rachel sent "Can we in least talk?"

Kurt considered not responding because he was still mad, but he missed her too, so the least he could do is to write back.

"I miss you too, but I'm still mad at you" wrote Kurt

"And again, sorry Kurt for what I did, but when you think about it, it was a Jesse that kissed me" wrote Rachel

"But you let him"

"Kurt, I know that we're where taking it slow, but we have our needs, and that was just a biological reaction when he kissed me, i know that that isn't a excuse for what I did, but we where something more than just boyfriends and girlfriends, we are best friends!"

That hit something in Kurt that he never felt before.

"She was right... I am taking it slow, maybe too slow... I rarely kiss her, I have never cuddled with her, we have just been 'friends'" thought Kurt

"That shocked me more than I expected" wrote Kurt "You're right... I have been distant"

"Kurt, I don't even like Jesse... i did, but not now... not after what he did to me, he threw eggs at me! ):" wrote Rachel

That made Kurt laugh a little, and Rachel knew that, even if she couldn't hear or see him.

"Oh I miss you Rachel... XD" wrote Kurt

"See you at school tomorrow?" wrote Rachel

"Sure" wrote Kurt "Bye"

"Bye"

000 0000 000

The day after...

Kurt arrived at the school, looking forward to talk and see Rachel again, they aren't together though, they just made up. Technically, they just miss each other.

"Hey Kurt" said Rachel with a insecure voice, standing beside Kurt's locker

"Hi" said Kurt, putting his stuff in the locker "How are you?"

"I'm fine. You?"

"Yeah, I guess I'm fine..."

"Look, I want to talk about this in person with you, not by texts"

"So, all that writing was for nothing?" said Kurt sarcastically

"Well, we are talking so that is progress!"

"Yeah, I guess" said Kurt, slamming his locker "But Rachel, I don't want go get together, I-"

"Yeah I know, I don't want to do that either... I just... want to be friends..." said Rachel with a lying voice

"Sure" said Kurt with a frown, and a friendly smile "You have French?"

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"It's just been 3 weeks..."

"I didn't even know that you could my schedule then..."

"Anyway, I have Biology... sooo I'll see you after?"

"Yeah, yeah... sure" said Rachel, shaking her head

000 0000 000

Hope y'all enjoyed that!

I am working on a short story about Cohele! But it's not even near to be finished, but it's a long short story, so it takes a while to write it! XD

End of chapter 11


	12. Chapter 12

AN:

Salutations Gleeks! And here's another chapter! Anyway... I have nothing to say again... awh crap...

Hope you will enjoy this chapter!

000 0000 000

Chapter 12

Friendly Friend

000 0000 000

Three weeks later...

Rachel and Kurt have been friends again and everything is kind of back to normal... it's just that Rachel and Kurt are just friends... not a couple... all though Rachel want to get back together with Kurt.

000 0000 000

Kurt is sitting on his bed, waiting for Rachel to visit him.

After a while he hears the door bell ring, and he rushes downstairs to open the door before anyone else does.

"Hi Rachel" said Kurt, opening the door

"Hi Kurt" said Rachel, stepping in to his house with a sweet smile

"Want to go upstairs?" asked Kurt

"Sure"

They went upstairs and Rachel sat on his bed.

"Sooo, want to watch a movie?" asked Rachel, biting her lip

"Why not?" said Kurt, going through DVDs "How about... Grease?"

"Really? We have watched it 110 times" laughed Rachel

"I know, I just wanted to see you smile" said Kurt with a grin, Rachel slapped his leg "Ow!"

"Sorry, I have my reflexes" said Rachel sarcastically "That happens when I get cheesy compliments"

Kurt sat beside Rachel.

"I hate you..." said Kurt

"Sure" said Rachel "You have to stand me, or you will lose a friend..."

"And that really hurt" said Kurt, ignoring what Rachel said

"I know" said Rachel "I heard you scream"

"Can I hit you now?" asked Kurt, with his hand in the air

"You're not supposed to hit a girl" said Rachel "It's unmanly"

"Fine" said Kurt, flinging his head around "Sometimes, I wish that I was a girl like you"

"I'm not a girl, I'm a woman!" said Rachel "And I know that you're sarcastic"

"Okay, you got me... I just want to make you feel bad for me" said Kurt "And I know that you where sarcastic when you said that about your reflexes"

"Okay, you got me... I just wanted to come up with a reason..." said Rachel "So... what movie are we going to watch?"

000 0000 000

After they watched the movie, Kurt noticed that Rachel was sleeping on his chest, he didn't want to wake her up, so he turned off the tv and slept with his clothes on beside Rachel.

000 0000 000

Rachel and Kurt woke up.

Rachel turned her head to look at Kurt, and Kurt was staring at her.

"Hey" said Rachel with a morning voice

"Hey" said Kurt also with a morning voice

"How long have you stared at me?"

"A while... I mean, I don't know the exact time, but maybe 15 minutes?"

"How do you have the patience?"

"Well, you fell asleep when the movie where still on, and I didn't want to wake you up... and I still didn't want to wake you up, so I just stared at you instead" explained Kurt, there were a silent moment... "I know... I'm a stalker"

...

"This reminds me of when we where a couple..." said Rachel "You always stared at me... not in a creepy way just... sorry... I didn't mean to bring that up..."

There was a awkward silence between them.

"Maybe you should go, Rachel..." said Kurt "I'll drive you if you don't have anyone else..."

"Sure" said Rachel, with a heart broken smile, climbing off his chest "I'll call my dads if it's not appropriate for you to drive..."

Rachel started to walk away.

"No, Rachel wait..." said Kurt, Rachel turned around, facing Kurt "I didn't mean to kick you out, you can eat breakfast here if you want, or I can drive you home..."

"No I'll... call my dads, don't worry about me... I went out of line... I'm sorry" said Rachel, and turned around to walk away

Kurt wanted to say something but he decided to not say anything.

000 0000 000

Hullo! Sorry... this was short too, but I have so much going on at school, so I am not able to write so much...

But hope you enjoyed anyway!

End of chapter 12


	13. Chapter 13

AN:

Salutations Gleeks! The Gleek arrives again! Oooo I like that sentence... I know, I know... i'ma nerd ): Im sorry... but here's another chapter! Hmmm, let's see... do I have anything to say today... oh crap, I don't think so... oh well shit then!

Hope you will enjoy this chapter!

000 0000 000

Chapter 13

Fun Night

000 0000 000

Rachel texted Kurt:

"I'm sorry for saying that... ):" wrote Rachel

After a while, Kurt responded...

"No, I should be sorry Rachel... I was completely over reacting..." wrote Kurt back

"Maybe you where... but don't put it all on yourself" wrote Rachel "I was stupid enough to say that, I guess I thought that it would help by some reason..."

"Rachel, don't put this all on yourself... I went out of line..." wrote Kurt sarcastically

"Oh, stop making fun of me!" wrote Rachel

"Fine, I will stop" wrote Kurt "Why do we always make up in a few seconds when we fight?"

"I don't know..." wrote Rachel "I guess we are 'soulmates'"

"Yeah..."

"Anyway, I have to study... do you want to come over?"

"Is it for French?"

"Yeah"

"Sure I can come over, I'll drive to you now"

"Okay, see you then?"

"See you then"

000 0000 000

After 5 minutes, Kurt parked the car outside Rachel's house. Kurt walked to the door and rang the bell. Rachel came and opened the door.

"Hi princess" said Kurt, and stepped inside

"Hi" said Rachel, and gave Kurt a hug

"Have you started without me?" said Kurt with a grin, leaning over to look at the other room where there was a French book on the table with dimmed/toned down lights and candles

"Oh, no I haven't" said Rachel, grinning, while Kurt was taking off his expensive jacket "I just prepared the study night"

"Okay..?" said Kurt with frowning eyes, he thought it was suspicious that she made the lights have a 'romantic' mood

Kurt went to sit down on the couch, and placed down his French book.

"Do you want something to drink?" said Rachel, going in to the kitchen

"Is there wine?" said Kurt sarcastically, Rachel laughed out loud "Otherwise no thank you"

"Okay" grinned Rachel, coming back from the kitchen, sitting beside Kurt "I can break in to the wine cellar?"

"Oh really?" said Kurt, while Rachel where laughing "Who did you learn that from?"

"Puck" said Rachel, smiling

"Show me" said Kurt, standing up, holding his hand out

"Okay" said Rachel biting her lower lip, taking Kurt's hand

000 0000 000

Rachel and Kurt went downstairs to the wine cellar.

"Here it is..." said Rachel, turning on the lights

"Wait... are you going to break in to this? And take wine? Won't your dads notice that?" asked Kurt

"We'll only take one or two bottles, don't worry!" said Rachel "When we had that party, it actually tasted really good..."

"Fine! We'll do it!" said Kurt, approaching the lock to the wine cellar "Do what you have to do..."

Rachel walked to the lock, and took a 'lock picking set' out of her pocket.

"Is that yours?" asked Kurt, while Rachel took out the essentials of the set

"No, it's Puckerman's... why would I have one of these?" laughed Rachel, Kurt shock his shoulders, Rachel rolled her eyes

Rachel opened the lock and opened the cellar door.

"Ladies first" said Rachel with a grin, Kurt just rolled his and just walked in

"Your dads really like to collect wine..." said Kurt browsing through wine

"Yeah, but they never drink it... the wines are probably very expensive"

"Yeah... we can take the cheapest one, right?" said Kurt, holding a bottle of wine

"Sure"

000 0000 000

They went back up to the couch, holding two bottles of wine.

"Are we even going to study?" asked Kurt, sitting on the couch

"We'll probably end up drunk, so I don't think so" said Rachel, opening the bottle

"I-I don't think we should do this Rachel, I-" said Kurt shaking his head, but got interrupted by Rachel putting a finger on his lips, making a: 'Shhhh' sound

"Shut up" giggled Rachel, holding a bottle "Here, take a sip"

"Okay" giggled Kurt, taking the bottle, pouring the wine in his mouth, when he swallowed, he made a weird face, and smacking his tongue "That's... very sour..."

"Let me try" giggled Rachel, taking the bottle and pouring the wine in her mouth, and swallowing, she also made a weird face "I understand what you mean"

Kurt took the bottle and drank some more.

"You get used to it" said Kurt, with a hand on his mouth "I'm dizzy"

"We'll have a fun night" giggled Rachel

000 0000 000

1 hour later...

"No, w-wait... you did what?!" laughed Kurt drunkenly

"It's not true! It's just a rumor!" laughed Rachel drunkenly

"I know... I know... I just... I just want to know what the rumor was!"

"Okay, Fine! So here it is... everyone thinks that I slept with Puck" said Rachel, Kurt laughed out loud "Shut up!"

"I'm sorry! It's just hot!" said Kurt, Rachel gave him a confused, drunk look "Not Puck you stoop! You! You're hot..."

"Aw! Thank you!" said Rachel, leaning over to hug Kurt, Kurt fell on his back on the couch with Rachel, giggling on his chest.

Then, they caught each other's eyes, and stared in to their drunk eyes and they knew that they were going to kiss... Rachel pressed her lips against Kurt's, and oh no, it wasn't like a fairy tale kiss, it was probably the most drunk, sloppy kiss they have ever done.

It ended up that they were going to Rachel's bedroom to 'get a more comfortable position'. Rachel is laying on top of Kurt, (making out with him) tugging his clothes with her hands. (And of course, Kurt doesn't like that she's dragging in his clothes, but hey... he's friggin drunk!) After a while, she starts unbuttoning his shirt and taking it off. When she got it off, she was surprised that he is very masculine, she continued kissing him, till Kurt took off her top, which left her with a bra. Suddenly, Rachel felt something hard pressing against her thigh.

"Kurt, you're hard" whimpered Rachel between the kisses

"Do you... want to 'do it'?" asked Kurt, Rachel nodded drunkenly "I mean... we don't have to if you don't want to... if it makes you feel better, I have protection"

"Kurt, I'm fine... let's do it" said Rachel, Kurt nodded

000 0000 000

After they were done, Kurt collapsed on the bed beside Rachel, he threw the condom in the garbage can beside the bed, both fell asleep with Rachel around Kurt's arms.

000 0000 000

Hullo! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! I thought I would take a turn on this chapter, as for them loosing their virginity... but I think this chapter was successful too, or let me know down below!

Hope you enjoyed!

End of chapter 13


	14. Chapter 14

AN:

Salutations Gleeks! Here's meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! Sorry... I am very tired today... I always over react when I'm tired... XD Anyway... I have lack of imagination... I. Can't. Come. Up. Something. To. Write... X# I had so much to write before, but now... it's just empty now... awh crap...

Anyway, hope you will enjoy this chapter!

000 0000 000

Chapter 14

Wake Up Call

000 0000 000

Kurt woke up with a headache.

"Ah, where am I?" mumbled Kurt quietly "I can't see, it's too bright"

When Kurt got used to the brightness, he noticed that someone was laying on his chest, he still haven't gotten used to the brightness completely, but he noticed also how small the hand is on his chest, and the innocent heavy breathing, it was Rachel.

"Again?" thought Kurt, but then he noticed that that he was naked... "Oh shit! Did I have sex with her?! Oh no I drank too much wine!.. or maybe I didn't, maybe I just slept naked!.."

Kurt leaned over carefully (so he didn't wake Rachel up, he didn't want to deal with this now) to the garbage can, he thought maybe he threw the condom in the garbage, he saw the condom with white 'goo' in it, Kurt put his hand on his face, and let out a big relief (sigh).

"Yes! I used protection, but now I am completely sure that I lost my virginity... it's good that I 'did it' with Rachel... she's my first love after all... but I broke up with her, why don't I feel like this is wrong? I mean, I do! We had sex when we were drunk, but when I think about if I did that without alcohol, I don't feel regretful..." thought Kurt "No, there must be some more alcohol in me... crap... I have to wait until she wakes up..."

5 minutes later...

"Hmph..." groaned Rachel, she opened her eyes, and she saw Kurt looking at her worriedly "Kurt? Why are you laying in my bed? Ow! My eyes... right... we got drunk..."

"Rachel... don't move..." said Kurt "We are naked..."

"What?!" screamed Rachel, then she realized that she didn't wear any clothes "Why are we naked, Kurt?"

"What do you think, Rachel?!" said Kurt, looking at Rachel with big eyes

"No... we didn't have sex... right?" asked Rachel, Kurt was about to say something, but changed his mind, instead he just looked at Rachel... "How do you know for sure?"

"There is a used condom in the garbage can..." said Kurt, Rachel was about to lean over to look at it, but then she remembered that she was completely naked "I was relieved that it was you, Rachel... you're my first love after all..."

"I feel the same..." said Rachel, there was a awkward minute of silence... until Rachel broke it off... "How are we going to put on our clothes without revealing ourselves completely..."

"I'll put on my underwear under the covers, and then I'll go to the bathroom, so you can put on your clothes..."

"Okay"

Kurt put on his underwear, and then gone to the bathroom to shower. Rachel put on her clothes, and then showered too, after Kurt. Then they went to the kitchen and fixed breakfast...

"So, what would you like to have?" asked Rachel, opening the fridge

"Hmm, I don't know..." said Kurt "Ice cream?"

Rachel stared at Kurt to see if he was joking, of course he was...

"Fine! We'll eat ice cream... only because we lost our virginity, and we are in huge pain because of that..." said Rachel, Kurt did a "YES!" sound, Rachel just rolled her eyes "What do you want on?"

"Do you have chocolate sauce?" asked Kurt

"Yes..." said Rachel...

"Then I'd want that, please..." said Kurt, with a little smile.

Rachel fixed ice cream for herself and for him, they sat on the counter eating...

"Do you think that we aren't taking this seriously, Kurt?" asked Rachel, seriously "I mean... we just lost our virginity when we where drunk..."

"I know, I'm sorry... I-I don't know how to handle this... because I don't feel any regrets... and it's wired that I feel like that..." said Kurt, Rachel looked surprised "I mean... I miss you, a lot... even when we hang out every day... I miss holding you close, I-... I miss kissing you..."

That struck Rachel like a lightning...

"Do... do you mean that you want to try again?" said Rachel

"Yes..." said Kurt, taking Rachel's hands "I know how it is to make a mistake, Rachel... it's okay... we all do..."

Rachel got so happy that she hugged him tightly, and when they released, she gave Kurt a kiss on the lips.

"Felt like yesterday" said Kurt with a grin, Rachel started to laugh

"You know... my dads and I have security cameras around the house..." said Rachel, biting her under lip, Kurt looked at her, worried...

000 0000 000

Sad Monday... don't worry, soon it's Christmas!

End of chapter 14


	15. Chapter 15

AN:

Salutations Gleeks!

I want to apologize for that short that I published for a few days ago, probably many thought that it was very offensive, or others thought like me... although it was kind of disappointing because I worked really hard on it! I guess, that I didn't think before I published it... I just got that wired stomach feeling after I put it out... there is a reason that no one has done Cohele fanfic... some of you may have seen it, some of you may have not... personally, I didn't really think that it was offensive, but I understand why people thought it was... I think it was because people thinks that what I did was very rude to Chris Colfer's sexuality, I didn't mean to be disrespectful, I'm sorry... I LOVE Chris Colfer!sometimes my ships take over me, and I do wired things... XD anyway, again... I'm sorry. I'll keep it to myself... (;

Actually... after three hours I published it, already someone wrote that it was offensive! Then I knew that I made a mistake... we all make mistakes, c'mon we are humans! (I didn't take the review as a 'hate' comment, I took it as a 'negative' comment)

Hope you will enjoy this chapter!

(WARNING: Mature Content)

000 0000 000

Chapter 15

Drunk Porno

000 0000 000

Kurt where a little skeptical when she offered that they would look at the drunk sex that they had... but what the hell, it's not everyday you can loose your virginity!

"Erm..." groaned Kurt, scratching the back of his head "Okay..."

"This will be sloppy" said Rachel, standing up and giving him a hand, and drags him along to the basement the tapes where "We'll have to delete them you know, if my parents find out... they are going to kill you, and maybe me too..."

"Very comforting, Rachel" said Kurt sarcastically, while Rachel was dragging him to the security room

"Well, I'm sorry for worrying you... but we will fix that, we have to delete it... we have to smash the tape on the ground!" said Rachel, closing the door behind them, and then logging in to the computer "This is going to be awkward, fun and interesting..."

"It feels like we are hacking in to a top secret computer where the United States nuke codes are..." said Kurt, Rachel cracked up with laughter

"We're not supposed to laugh, Kurt... you made me" said Rachel, holding her hands on her face

"Oh, sorry... we're supposed to be agents, right" said Kurt, Rachel punched his stomach, actually pretty hard "OW! What did you do that for?!"

"Ops, my reflexes... but this time on the stomach... if you do a cheesy compliment, I smack you on your arm, if you do that you did right now, you get a punch on the stomach. Okay?" said Rachel

"Okay..." said Kurt, Rachel was still typing on the computer, searching for the video "Are you done soon?"

"Calm down Hummel, it's hard to find porn you know?" said Rachel sarcastically, Kurt lifted his hand up to the air "Don't slap me! You can't his girls!"

"I wasn't going to slap you!" said Kurt "I am going to help you"

Kurt pushes Rachel softly to he side, so he can search for the file.

"What are you doing?" asked Rachel

"You know that you can just search for files, you know?" said Kurt, typing on the computer

"For the date?" asked Rachel

"Yes..." said Kurt, still typing... "Oh! Here it is!.. that's an disturbing cover image..."

"Nice butt you have..." grinned Rachel, Kurt looked at her, and then rolled his eyes "You got to admit..."

"Fine, I have a nice butt" said Kurt, Rachel gave him a big smile "Can we watch it upstairs?"

"Sure!" said Rachel, grabbing Kurt's hand

000 0000 000

Rachel inserted the DVD in the DVD-player, and turned on the video. Rachel walked back to the couch where Kurt was sitting nervously. Rachel noticed that.

"Don't worry!" said Rachel, putting her hand on his knee, and rubbing it "I love your body, I bet that you look nice naked too!"

"We shouldn't do this, Rachel! This is a mistake!" said Kurt, freaking out

"Kurt, Kurt! Look at me!" said Rachel, holding his shoulders with her hands, trying to get eye contact with him "I am going to be naked on the video too, Kurt! And I'm not freaking out! Get yourself together!"

"You're right... I'm sorry, I don't know why I react this way, heh..." said Kurt, calmed down, rubbing Rachel's hands with his

"It's okay" said Rachel, looking at Kurt "Now let's watch..."

Rachel pressed the play button on the remote control.

First, they saw Rachel, (clothed) making out with Kurt on the bed.

"Never seen you so... erotic..." said Kurt, Rachel looked at him angrily "Oh, I mean when you bend over, that's very hot..."

"We make out, Kurt!" said Rachel angrily, Rachel slapped his leg lightly

"Rarely" said Kurt, crossing his arms

"Like you ever try..." said Rachel

"Hmph..." groaned Kurt in frustration

The video continued, and they saw themselves naked. Rachel was surprised about how masculine he is.

"You have more muscles than I thought..." said Rachel

"Should I take that as a compliment?" asked Kurt

"Well, it is meant to be a compliment..." said Rachel

Kurt just rolled his eyes, and continued watching the video.

Now, Kurt was on top of Rachel, having sex with her.

"See! Nice butt!" said Rachel

Kurt was too embarrassed to respond... he just shook his head, looking at the video.

"Kurt, you've got a nice body, and butt! I'm not lying! It's true!" said Rachel

"This is very awkward, and you're trying to goof it away..." said Kurt, still looking at the TV

"Yeah, I know..." said Rachel, playing with her fingers "I just... don't want it to be awkward... but you gotta say... the moaning is pretty hot..."

"Fine... it is... hot..." said Kurt, starting to turn red

"Aw, you're blushing!" said Rachel, Kurt turned even redder "You're so cute!"

"Well, we are watching us having drunken sex, and can it be any worse?" said Kurt, Rachel gave him a 'really?' look "We did drunk porn, Rachel!"

"But it seems like I was having fun, so do you..." said Rachel

"Can we stop watching... we'll be watching this for hours if we don't stop..." said Kurt

"But I was having fu- !" said Rachel, then Kurt kissed her so she would shut up, when they released, she whispered: "Fine... we'll stop... but every time I am going to see you at school, I will imagine you being naked, because you have a delicious body..."

Kurt rolled his eyes, then he kissed her again, and again, and again, and now they are making out. Rachel reached her hand to the remote, and turned off the TV.

"What are... your intentions?" asked Rachel, between the kisses

"We have already lost our virginity..." said Kurt "And you said that I need to be more intimate"

"Let's do it..." whispered Rachel, looking into Kurt's eyes, then Kurt lifted her up, and ran to the bedroom with Rachel in his arms

000 0000 000

I don't write porn.

End of chapter 15


	16. Chapter 16

AN:

Salutations Gleeks! Hope the last chapter weren't too much... I've seen a lot more kinky than the one that I wrote, (btw love the kink really, I can admit that... |:) so I am not the only one! Just search: "Hummelberry kink fanfic" XD just helping out. I don't want to be a 'kink writer' because I don't know the first thing about sex. I haven't even kissed anyone yet. I just wrote how I think it would be. I'm not very good at it either XD...

This chapter is going to be a Christmas special, I know... I know... it's not Christmas yet, but I'll continue posting till it's Christmas Eve! Let me know what you think in the comments down below!

Anyway, hope you will enjoy this chapter!

000 0000 000

Chapter 16

Christmas

000 0000 000

One month later...

Kurt is standing at his locker, taking out his math books.

"Hi Kurt!" said Rachel, running to him

"Hi princess" said Kurt, with a smile "Pumped for Christmas?"

"Yes, in fact..." said Rachel, taking a piece of paper out of her pocket

"Oh no, Rachel. We weren't supposed to write lists of people we hate..." said Kurt, Rachel started to laugh

"Oh Kurt, it's not that!" said Rachel, giving the piece of paper to Kurt "This is a wish list! I know how hard it is to find something to buy to someone, so I thought that I'd give you a list that says everything that I want!"

"Uh, Rachel... these are really expensive..." said Kurt, reading the note "Shouldn't we give each other something more... with heart, instead of price?"

"But this is with heart! Isn't it romantic to give someone a..." said Rachel, looking at the paper Kurt was holding "A ring!.. you know, the only thing that I want, says on that list..."

"Aw! You put me on the list! Thank you!" said Kurt, giving Rachel a hug "but, can you just choose one of the things on this list that I can buy you... but you already have me so you can't choose me"

"But, if you buy those things to me I will be the happiest girl on the planet"

"But-" said Kurt, then got interrupted by Rachel

"Thanks!" said Rachel, then gave Kurt a hug, and then ran away to class

"Wait!" shouted Kurt, but she already ran away "Crap..."

000 0000 000

Kurt walked up to Mercedes.

"Oh, hey Kurt! Pumped for Christmas?" said Mercedes, putting her things in the locker

"I don't know, really... Rachel gave me a Christmas list of stuff I can't afford..." said Kurt, Mercedes started to laugh "She's going to be super angry!"

"Typical Rachel..." grinned Mercedes, Kurt looked at Mercedes angrily

"Mercedes! I need some help here!" said Kurt, frustrated

"Okay, okay! Fine! I'll help you! So... what does it say on her list?" said Mercedes, taking the note from his hand to read it "Oh Jesus, this is an expensive ring...

"Is it?"

"Yes, I don't remember what it's called, but I remember that it is expensive... like 200 dollars..."

"What am I supposed to do, Mercedes?! Maybe she will break up with me if I don't get her that ring..."

"Don't think like that, Kurt! She will sure understand..."

"Then, what should I give her?"

"Something with... heart..." said Mercedes, slamming her locker "Something very romantic..."

"Thanks Mercedes... you're awesome!" said Kurt, giving her a hug

"You too" said Mercedes, hugging him back "I gotta go, see you later?"

"Yeah, bye!"

"Bye!"

000 0000 000

Glee practice...

"Okay! Everyone be quiet now!" said Mr. Shue, walking in to the room "It's soon Christmas guys!"

Everyone cheered.

"So I thought the weeks lesson would be..." said Mr. Shue, writing on the whiteboard "Christmas songs! Choose one of the Christmas songs that exists, and then perform the song with or without partner!"

Everyone cheered again.

"I pick Puck!" shouted Quinn, Puck smiled at Quinn

"Not so fast, Quinn... the hat will speak..." said Mr. Shue, he took a hat, and then gave everyone a piece of paper and a pen "Everyone write your names, and then put them in the hat"

"Make sure that you choose me!" whispered Quinn, angrily holding his jacket

"Fine!" said Puck, with his hands in the air

Everyone put their names in the hat, and then gone back to their seats.

"Okay. Finn, why don't you start?" asked Mr. Shue

"Sure" said Finn, he walked to the hat and pulled up a name, he opened and read it... "Kurt..."

Finn and Kurt haven't made up about him dating Rachel...

When everyone has chosen a person, the lesson ended.

"Finn! Wait!" shouted Kurt, running after Finn, he turned around

"What?" said Finn

"I don't want to fight Finn! Just... get over it!" said Kurt

"Fine, I'll get over it! But I'm not doing the duet with you!" said Finn, and turned around again

"Why?!" asked Kurt, Finn turned around again

"Because you're just going to choose the most gay song!" said Finn

"I'm not gay, FINN." said Kurt, crossing his arms

"Yes you are! I have never seen you kiss Rachel!" said Finn

"You don't know what I do with Rachel when no one is around!" said Kurt

"What do you guys do then?!" said Finn

"Finn! You're just jealous of what I have with Rachel, and what you don't!" said Kurt, shouting at Finn now, everyone starts to stare at them, including Rachel

"You never talk to me at home, because you are busy raping Rachel!" shouted Finn back, then he realized what he just said and he turned pale like a ghost "I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean that..."

Kurt became furious and stepped closer to Finn, he was about to say something, but instead he gave a look at Finn that he has never seen before. Finn got terrified, even that he was much taller than Kurt.

"If I would ever rape Rachel... I would be having your sociopathic brain..." whispered Kurt to Finn, then he walked away from the crowd of people that where surrounding them

Everyone stared at Finn who was standing alone in the circle made by the students looking humiliated, Rachel gave him a disappointed look at him. He couldn't take it anymore, so he ran away.

000 0000 000

Das ist gut. Ich bin nicht gut in Deutsch.

Hoffen Sie, dass Sie dieses Kapitel genossen haben!

Ende des sechzehnten Kapitels...


	17. Chapter 17

AN:

Salutations Gleeks! I've been going around this websites opportunities... I've accidentally created a 'community' thing... I don't even know what you do with that thing... I've also found something called 'polls', what I think is a thing that you can vote on, for an example: what story I should do next: (and it could be:) 'a romantic story' 'a friendly story' 'a feud story'... (and so on...) just some information about what I know about !

Finn is a really nice guy, I'm not taking him as a bad person, I just wanted a turn on the story so you just know!

I will continue the Christmas special till the end of Christmas. I said that before, but I just wanted to clear that out!

Hope you will enjoy this chapter!

000 0000 000

Chapter 17

Christmas Feud

000 0000 000

The next day...

"Kurt, wait!" shouted Finn, running after Kurt

"Finn, stop!" said Kurt, turning around to look at Finn "Just... stop... I don't care about you! What you said yesterday was horrible... I don't want to be friends again, you blew the chance!"

Kurt turned around, and continued to walk.

"How can I repay you?" said Finn, Kurt turned back around with his arms crossed "I'll do anything... please..."

"Why do you care?" said Kurt, tilting his head "All you wanted is to stay away from me because I was gay?"

"You're not anymore..."

"Then what did you say yesterday?" said Kurt, Finn just looked down "Look, Finn... I really liked you, but this isn't working out... we always fight about every single little thing..."

"But... you're my brother..." said Finn "Brothers are supposed to fight..."

"But you and I are not brothers..." said Kurt, pointing at him "I had a crush on you in sophomore year... then I hook Burt and Carole up so I could get closer to you, but when we moved it together, you called me a fag, you said that I had faggy lamps... then my dad came home, and kicked you out... this is not how I see bros, Finn..."

"Bu-" said Finn, but then he realized that Kurt walked away

000 0000 000

"Hi princess" said Kurt, walking up to Rachel's locker

"Hello my prince" said Rachel, kissing Kurt

"That's new" said Kurt

"So is our first Christmas together" said Rachel

"Yeah" said Kurt, scratching behind his neck

"In fact..." said Rachel, slamming her locker "Maybe you can give me an early Christmas gift?"

"Erm..." groaned Kurt, picking up a piece of paper from his pocket "Here"

Rachel read it, it says KURT HUMMEL on the page and some other letters.

"What is this?" asked Rachel, pointing at the paper

"It's your own star" said Kurt, smiling "First I thought that I would call it Rachel Berry, but then I remembered that there is already a star called Rachel... and it's a lot bigger... so I thought I would name it my name instead... so every time you feel down, or just need someone, when I'm not around... you can just look up to the sky, and then you'll see me and I will be close to you even if I'm not literally close, our hearts will be close... you and I..."

Rachel didn't say anything, she just jumped on him and hugged him tightly.

"Thank you, Kurt" said Rachel, still hugging him

"I actually have another gift for you" said Kurt, when she finally released from the hug

"What?" said Rachel, with a frowning face

Kurt picked up a small box from his pocket, and then opened the box, and inside there was a shining ring inside.

"I bought the ring" said Kurt, holding the box open "I gone to the mall yesterday to buy a scarf, I just needed some distraction from what happened, and then I saw the ring in one of the shops, and I thought... that I would buy it... it's our first Christmas after all, so... I did!"

Rachel reached forward to the box and closed it.

"I-I... I can't..." stuttered Rachel "This is so, so thoughtful of you but... I can't accept this, it's too thoughtful of you... I really appreciate it but... return this, please... before I get anxiety, the star and this ring is too much

Kurt looked at her a little bit.

"Rachel... I am giving you this because you're the love of my life... and nothing can replace you... you shouldn't punish yourself... and that's why I am FORCING you to accept this, and of course you can't have anxiety... because you deserve this..."

"Fine, I'll accept it" said Rachel, taking the ring "But I owe you one... and remind me if I do something stupid about that ring and I'll stop"

Rachel gave Kurt another hug.

000 0000 000

Just wanted to note that it will be short on chapters in the next coming days, because of Christmas, you need to be with your family on Christmas so that's the reason why! But I'll post if I get the time!

End of chapter 17


	18. Chapter 18

AN:

Salutations Gleeks! Merry (late) Christmas!.. oh crap... I can't come up with anything to write for my AN... ah well, let's just get to the story then...

BTW I'm so sorry for not posting so much! I just needed a break from all the pressure, I hope you understand that! I just need to gather my inspiration for the story.

Hope you will enjoy this chapter!

000 0000 000

Chapter 18

Merry Kurtmas

000 0000 000

Christmas Eve...

"Happy Hanukkah!" said Rachel, opening the door to let Kurt, Finn, Carole and Burt in

"Merry Christmas, darling!" said Carole, giving Rachel a hug

"Merry Christmas, princess!" said Kurt giving her a hug, when they released, Kurt said "It's really snowing outside, huh!"

"Yes, in fact it's Christmas after all so it is for the better!" said Burt, taking off his coat, he frowned at Finn because he didn't even say hello, he just looked down and took off his shoes, he looked back at Rachel "Anyway... it's nice to have some more company on Christmas, we're mostly just alone on Christmas and this is a nice change"

Rachel nodded.

"Where's your dads?" asked Burt

"Oh, they are in the kitchen! They are making their own vegan soup! It's delicious!" said Rachel, leaning onto Kurt "It's ready soon"

"Smells delicious" said Carole, Rachel smiled

"Anyway, as I said earlier the food is soon ready, so you can go to the dining room and make yourself comfortable." said Rachel

000 0000 000

Rachel, Hiram, LeRoy, Kurt, Carole, Burt and Finn is sitting around the table, eating Hiram and LeRoy's own vegan soup, it's delicious.

"This is really good." said Kurt

"Thank you Kurt" said Hiram, looking quickly at Finn who was just eating his food, not saying anything, Kurt smiled

After a while...

"I'm sorry to interrupt this conversation" said Burt, everyone stared at Burt (without Finn), Burt looked at Finn "Finn, why are you so quiet?"

"Huh?" said Finn, breaking out of his thoughts

"Why haven't you said anything since you got here?!" asked Burt angrily. "You didn't even say hi!"

Kurt made an angry expression on his face. Burt noticed that.

"What Kurt?!" said Burt "Are you two feuding?"

Kurt looked at Finn, Finn nodded.

"Yes..." said Kurt, looking at his father with big eyes

"Wha-" said Burt, frowning. "What are you two feuding about?"

"It's just...-" said Kurt, then Finn said something:

"I said a bad thing about Kurt and Rachel" said Finn, Kurt frowned at him in confusion

"What bad thing?!" asked Burt

"I said that: 'Kurt is busy... raping Rachel when no ones around'" said Finn, looking down on his plate, no one said anything... "I said I'm sorry, but Kurt doesn't forgive me!"

"Don't put this all on me, Finn!" said Kurt, slamming his hands on the table. "You think I'm gay Finn, but you know what? People change! And you just think I am going to dump her! But you're on the bad side Finn! Do you know how selfish it is of you when you're trying to break us up?!"

"Kurt! You gotta' forgive him sometime! We all make mistakes, Kurt!" said Burt

"Are you on his side?!" asked Kurt, with a pleading look

"I am on neither's side! Finn has a point, and so do you, Kurt! You don't say that to anyone!" said Burt. "But are you two really going to be fighting forever? No! You have to make up sometime!"

"Fine." said Kurt "If he won't do anything like that again!"

"Sure" said Finn, crossing his arms "I won't say anything bad about you and Rachel"

Kurt actually don't want to forgive him. He despise him even more now.

000 0000 000

Sorry for the short chapter! I just like me some time off...

333

End of chapter 18


	19. Chapter 19

AN:

Salutations Gleeks! Happy new (late) year! I might be posting this after the clock hits 12:00, but let's celebrate this instead!

This year have been great! Because my fanfic have become really successful by getting over 1000 views! It's unbelievable!

But there have been some downsides to this year...

And the thing is that my cousin and my grandma had to go to the hospital for not so long ago, idk what it was that made them so sick, but my cousin went to the hospital with my grandma who gave her a ride, and then my grandma got sick from her and then she also had to go to the hospital, she's not even fully recovered yet.

I want to thank you all for sticking to this story! You don't know how much it means to me!

Hope you will enjoy this chapter!

000 0000 000

Chapter 19

Happy New Year!

000 0000 000

This time, Burt and his family thought that they were not going to celebrate new year with Rachel and them because about what happened last week, so they decided that they were going to celebrate it alone.

000 0000 000

Kurt sat on the couch, leaning his head on his hand looking bored, he wanted to celebrate new year with Rachel, but the BURT called it off.

"Hey man, you look depressed... why so?" asked Finn, sitting beside Kurt, trying to make a conversation with him.

"What do you think?" mumbled Kurt, looking at the table in front of him.

Finn raised one of his eyebrows, Kurt looked at him and rolled his eyes.

"I'm just trying to make an conversation..." said Finn with a sigh, taking the controller to the TV and turning on American Football.

"Fine" said Kurt, leaning backwards on the couch "We can 'talk', only if you don't turn on football"

Finn grinned big.

"Deal" said Finn, turning to Kurt with a grin, turning off the TV.

"What do you want to talk about?" asked Kurt, 'playing' with his hair.

"You and Rachel" said Finn, Kurt frowned. "If we are going to stop fighting, we have to face our differences, I'm not going to make fun of you and Rachel, I promise"

"What do you want to ask?" said Kurt with a sigh.

"How's... your sex life?" asked Finn, Kurt frowned even more.

"What kind of question is that?!" shouted Kurt, frustratedly embarrassed.

"We have to FACE our differences, Kurt! I said that I won't make fun of you two!" said Finn.

"Fine" said Kurt, embarrassed. "Uhmm, it's erotic... we 'do it' frequently"

"How was your first time like?" asked Finn

(REMINDER: they're first time was when they where drunk)

"Uhmm, it was... romantic?" said Kurt, Finn looked suspicious at Kurt.

"Okay..." said Finn "How long have you two been together?"

"Almost one year" said Kurt.

"What do you two do when you are alone?"

"These are very personal questions..." said Kurt, Finn looked at him with a 'really?' look, Kurt rolled his eyes "We do all kinds of stuff, I don't want to count every different thing we have done when we are alone..."

"Fine" said Finn, looking at the clock "Oh! The clock is 11:57, it's soon new year!"

They ran outside to see the fireworks, they were beautiful...

000 0000 000

Well that was the end of that chapter! Hope you enjoyed! I know, I know I need to write longer chapters, I will when I go back to school, I promise!

Please if you haven't read the AN, it would be greatly appreciated if you did, thank you.

End of chapter 19.


	20. Chapter 20

!HUGE ANNOUNCEMENT!:

I've started a instagram acc to celebrate that i got over 1500 views on my story, (and also that I have reached chapter 20 (: )

My username is Hummelberry_Lover. You will find the link on my fanfic acc.

(Btw, this chapter is not going to be so long, cause of wanting to let everyone know about this, (: )

000 0000 000

Chapter 20

January

000 0000 000

It's one week till school starts again, and Kurt thought he would spend his time with his family.

000 0000 000

At Kurt's, and his family's house...

(Morning)

Kurt is in his room, fixing his hair...

"Kurt!" shouted Burt from the other room.

"Yeah?!" shouted Kurt back, moisturizing his face.

"Come here!"

Kurt ran upstairs.

"What is it?" asked Kurt in a high tone.

"Do you know where Finn is?"

Kurt actually knew where Finn is, he is with Puck getting drunk probably. But Finn said that Kurt weren't going to say anything, and he didn't want it break his promise so-...

"No, I haven't" said Kurt.

"Okay..." said Burt, eying Kurt. "tell me if you see him..."

Kurt nodded, turned around and walked back to his room.

000 0000 000

At Puck's place...

"Wait... so you asked Kurt about his sex life?!" asked Puck, taking a sip out of his beer. "Why?"

"So he doesn't do anything bad to Rachel, you know..." said Finn, also taking a sip out of his beer.

"Kurt? Do anything bad to Rachel? Nah, I wouldn't believe that, bro. He is too gay to do anything bad to Rachel" said Puck surprised. Finn shook his shoulders. Puck looked at him closely. "I know what you're doing... you're trying to find a reason for Rachel to break up with Kurt... I'm telling you, they are NOT going to break up, they are madly in love as much when they started dating."

"How do you know, though?" asked Finn, taking a sip.

"I know bro, with these 'guns', I know everything!" said Puck, showing off his arms. "Wait, why didn't you take the chance when they broke up for a while?"

"I don't know... I regret it though." said Finn, looking down at his hands.

"If you break them up, then you are a bad person, Finn. And don't say that it isn't true, what if Kurt did that to you and Rachel if you two where together? It's not cool, bro!" said Puck, when he said that, Finn realized that he has been a jerk lately, he had to stop.

"You're right... I've been a jerk to Kurt and Rachel... I need to stop..." said Finn, studdering and frowning his face.

Puck took a sip, nodding.

000 0000 000

Sorry for the shortness of this chapter!

REMEMBER TO FOLLOW ME ON INSTAGRAM:

Hummelberry_lover

End of chapter 20


	21. Chapter 21

AN:

Salutations Gleeks! So, I am back to school... crap... but! No one really recognized me when I went to class so that was exciting! (Cuz of ma new haircut, you'll see it on my instagram acc: hummelberry_lover) Yes my optimism is very cheesy, but cheesyness is the only thing that make me happy these days...

(About the collage thing, I have no idea how that works, we don't have those things in Sweden, SO DONT BLAME ME! XD)

Back to writing!

000 0000 000

Chapter 21

Soon to NY

000 0000 000

In class...

"Pssst!" whispered Kurt to Rachel, turning around. "Rachel!"

"Yeah?!" whispered Rachel back.

"When are we going to perform to Carmen?" whispered Kurt.

"Next week." whispered Rachel

"Okay, good... I didn't know when so..." whispered Kurt, Rachel shook her head down to the stencil she was working on.

"Wait!" whispered Kurt. "Wanna go on a date today?"

"Hmm..."

"It's okay if you're busy-"

"Sure! At Breadsticks?"

"Yeah!"

Kurt smiled, Rachel gave Kurt a goofy look, he grinned.

000 0000 000

At glee practice...

"Okay everyone, welcome back to Glee club, did you have a good break?" said Mr. Shue when he walked in.

Everyone shouted: "Yes!"

"Great, so what should we start with?" asked Mr. Shue, everyone started to shout out ideas at the same time. "Wait! One at a time... we can begin with you, Finn."

"Oh, umm" said Finn, looking confused. "'Ice Ice Baby'? It was fun last time we did it, and it's snow outside after all so..."

"Sure! But this time I'm not singing, you are, Finn" said Mr. Shue, pointing at Finn, Finn made a nervous expression, he has never rapped before (well, except that time when they were supposed to sing funk, but Mercedes, Puck and Finn sang hip hop instead... but this song is a whole new level...)

"Let's kick it!" sang Finn when the music started, and then continued, everyone followed him with the lyrics, and 'dance moves'.

He did it amazingly.

000 0000 000

At the date...

(Breadsticks)

"So, tell me why you just ordered one big plate of vegan spaghetti bolognese?" asked Rachel suspiciously grinning.

"Well, don't tell anyone this, but... it has always been my dream to recreate the scene of 'lady and the tramp' with the love of my life." said Kurt nervously, drinking from his glass with coke.

"Oh really?" grinned Rachel, making laugh noises.

"No! W-Well... it WAS my dream when I was little, I have bigger ones now, so..." said Kurt nervously.

"Yeah..." said Rachel, drinking from her glass of water. "Wait, how did you think to recreate the scene then? To find the right spaghetti?"

"Let's just search with our own bare hands." said Kurt sarcastically.

"Disgusting." said Rachel, drinking, Kurt grinned.

...

"Where's that damn waitress?!" said Kurt VERY nervously, lifting up his hand, and snapping his fingers.

"Kurt, Kurt! What's the matter?!" said Rachel, pulling his hand down. "Whatever you have to say... say it..."

Kurt stood up, took a step to the side so he was closer to Rachel, he gone down on one knee and pulled out a small box and opened it with his hands, inside there was a beautiful ring... he's definitely terrified right now.

"Rachel... will you marry me?" asked Kurt, tears came down from her eyes.

000 0000 000

So that was the end of that chapter! Sorry that it was short but I thought that it was a good time to end the chapter (; it's exciting isn't it?

End of chapter 21


	22. Chapter 22

AN:

Salutations Gleeks! Again here we are... ANOTHER CHAPTER! This story must come to an end soon, because my creativity is lacking continuity..? (I think I said that right... XD) Anyway... as for what happened last chapter, this is exciting!

Let's start writing shall we? XD

000 0000 000

Chapter 22

Carmen

000 0000 000

At breadsticks...

Rachel put her hands on her mouth. Tears came down her eyes, Kurt couldn't tell if it was 'good' tears or 'bad' tears, Kurt suddenly looked anxious.

"Yes or no?" asked Kurt, with a smile. "Or maybe? Is okay too."

Then Rachel looked nervous...

Rachel closed the box that Kurt held, Kurt looks disappointed.

"Is that a no?" asked Kurt, panting.

"A maybe..." said Rachel, biting her lower lip, like when we're about to do 'the nasty'.

000 0000 000

Next week...

"So... have you decided yet?" asked Kurt, standing beside Rachel and her locker.

"Kurt, this isn't something you just DECIDE... I need some time..." said Rachel, taking her books.

"But we perform for Carmen today... maybe it will boost my performance if you say yes?" said Kurt, Rachel smiled at him and then kissed him on the lips.

"You will do great... I know that!" said Rachel, Kurt smiled. "I am saying maybe because I don't want to ruin our relationship... so you don't think that I don't love you or anything..."

"I know..." said Kurt fast, nodding "I would do the same if I was on your position."

"I'll kiss you before you perform for Carmen." said Rachel, smiling. "It's scientifically proven that it helps you when you work or - in your case - performing..."

"Fine..." whispered Kurt, there were probably 4 millimeters between their lips right now, and there were people staring at them. "Only of you kiss me..."

Rachel closed the gap immediately after he said that, she didn't care who was watching. It felt like they kissed for the first time again... it is amazing... it's weird tho... they never feel that when they released, they stared into each other's eyes for a while.

"Thank you..." said Kurt.

"I have to go to class... so..." said Rachel, breaking out from his eyes.

"Yeah... yeah... me too..." said Kurt, smiling and nodding.

Rachel closed her locker and walked to class.

"See ya later." said Rachel, walking away, Kurt just smiled without responding.

After a while, Kurt walked to class too.

000 0000 000

At the auditorium, with Carmen waiting for Rachel and Kurt to perform...

"Kurt Hummel!" shouted Carmen, looking at her papers. "Your turn!"

Rachel kissed Kurt, as promised.

Kurt walked on to the stage.

"Hi, I am going to perform: Not The Boy Next Door, hope you like it!" said Kurt nervously.

000 0000 000

Kurt slaughtered the performance.

Rachel smiled at him, Kurt smiled back.

"Great performance, Mr. Hummel." commended Carmen. "Miss. Berry, your turn!"

Kurt kissed Rachel too.

"Thank you." whispered Rachel, Kurt just grinned.

Rachel walked on the stage.

"Hi, I will be singing: Don't rain on my parade, I've know it since I was two years old, hope you will enjoy!" said Rachel very enthusiastic, with a big smile.

"Don't tell me not to sit and putter"

"Life is candy of a ball of butte-"

"Oh, I'm- I'm so, so sorry, I sung it wrong... I- I'll do it again, just one more chance..!" said Rachel, pacing.

Rachel didn't remember the lyrics again.

"Wait! I'll do it one more time..." said Rachel, preparing. "I know this song backwards... I know this song!"

"No." said Carmen. "You had your chance, and you blew it. I rarely give anyone, for the matter, any second chances... I'm sorry, but you have to leave the stage. Next!"

Kurt is pacing.

"No- No, no please, please listen to me here!" said Rachel, tearing up.

"You had your chance and you blew it, next!"

Rachel walked off stage and Kurt embraced her.

"It's going to be alright, Rachel..." said Kurt, holding her while she was crying, hard. "Even if one of us doesn't get the letter, we have to figure this out..."

"I am screwed, Kurt!" said Rachel, crying.

"Rachel, listen to me here." said Kurt harshly. "WE ARE going to NY, together, even if one of us doesn't get the letter, we are inseparable... our love is too strong to be separated..."

"What am I going to do at NY, then?" asked Rachel, still crying.

"Trust me Rachel, we'll figure something out for us..." said Kurt, looking in her eyes, 'Even when she's crying, she's beautiful...' thought Kurt, Rachel nodded.

"I trust you"

000 0000 000

Hi! Sorry for updating not so much lately, I am deciding to upload one chapter per Wednesday (if I can).

Please follow me on Instagram for more updates (not just for me, but I will acknowledge if I am posting, and other stuff):

hummelberry_lover

End of chapter 22


	23. Chapter 23

AN:

Hullo Gleeks! Salutations Gleeks! Hi Gleeks! Welcome to me Gleeks! ;D welcome to another chapter Gleeks! Sorry... fine, let's get back to the story... );

Instagram: hummelberry_lover

000 0000 000

Chapter 23

Santana

000 0000 000

"Rachel!" shouted Kurt, running towards Rachel in the hall, holding a letter. Rachel turned around with a smile. "I got the NYADA letter!"

Rachel suddenly looked devastated and tears came down her eyes.

"I haven't gotten the NYADA letter..." said Rachel, crying. Kurt hugged Rachel for a long time.

"The letter must be late..." said Kurt, coughing/chuckled at the end. "Don't worry... remember what we decided last week?"

Rachel nodded, leaning on to his chest, still crying.

"It's gonna be okay, Rachel. You'll get your letter." said Kurt, smiling at her for some comfort.

"Thank you, Kurt. You always drag me up when I'm down." said Rachel, smiling at him, Kurt smiled back and kissed her on the nose, even when her whole face is salty from the tears, Rachel chuckled.

"Now, let's go to class, Berry." said Kurt, holding her waist, walking with her to class.

000 0000 000

"Hey Kurt." greeted Santana to Kurt, leaning on the lockers beside Kurt's locker, crossing her arms.

"Hello Santana, I believe that this is the first time you have ever talked to me." said Kurt, sighing.

"Let's talk real here, Hummel. I heard what you did to Rachel." said Santana, taking a step closer.

"It sounds like you are accusing me that I did something bad to Rachel." said Kurt, slamming his locker. "And since when do you care about me and Rachel?!"

"Since forever!" said Santana, waving her hands in the air. "Fine! I don't. But look... did you ever think of the backsides of this? You proposing to Rachel? You two are soon 18 years old! Don't you think this is to early?"

Kurt raised one of his eyebrows, crossing his arms.

"I still question your question. If it was Mercedes who said those thing I wouldn't be so confused like I am now."

"Yes, I know I haven't been the nicest person to both of you two, but I-" said Santana, she took a deep breath. "I really... I really like you Kurt, and I don't want to just be bitchy to everyone I kind of like."

Kurt looked at her like she just confessed that she secretly like RACHEL what is a huge different thing than she liking him.

"Please say something." said Santana, blushing.

"You're blushing." said Kurt with a grin, she covered her chins with her hands, Kurt laughed. "So you mean that you're just going to be suddenly nice to me and Rachel?"

"Who said anything about me being nice to Rachel?" said Santana, frowning. "I just like you..."

She took a step closer to Kurt, grabbing his fancy jacket with one of her hands, leaning over to his ear.

"Don't be naive about us..." whispered Santana to Kurt, Kurt looks terrified, when she leaned back, she kissed him on his cheek. She walked away, leaving Kurt confused. She walked to Finn outside the school.

"It's done." said Santana, facing Finn.

"So..?" asked Finn, Santana frowned. "How did he react?!"

"He's trying to be naive, but after I whispered to his ear, he looked shocked and confused." said Santana. "Now I wantz me zome moneyz!"

"Fine." said Finn smiling, giving her money. Santana smiled too when she got her money. "Can you keep it up?"

"How far?" asked Santana, counting the money.

"As far he's willing to go." said Finn, smiling. 'If he cheats, she's mine...' thought Finn.

"Sex?" asked Santana, Finn nodded. "If I get me some more moneyz."

Finn nodded.

000 0000 000

Like the chapter? Probably some don't but I think this is interesting...

Instagram: hummelberry_lover

End of chapter 23


	24. Chapter 24

AN:

Salutations Gleeks! So the decision I did last chapter (Kurtana), I just thought that it would be an interesting relationship (although it's fake XD), hopefully this is an interesting idea for you guys!

Instagram: hummelberry_lover

It's time for me to shut up again and start writing my fanfic!

000 0000 000

Chapter 24

Yes / No

000 0000 000

"So, Rachel it have probably been like 3 weeks since I asked you? Have you decided yet?" asked Kurt, sitting on Rachel's dads couch, drinking orange juice Rachel gave him.

"Erhhh..." 'said' Rachel, drinking hers too. After awhile of thinking: "Kurt, I love you, by all my heart. And I do see us having a family in the future, but... you know what happens when two persons marry each other young... and I- I don't want to loose you Kurt... I really don't. But... I want to marry you... because I know our love is strong enough to be able to marry each other at such young age..."

"Is- is that a yes?" said Kurt with a shaky voice, Rachel nodded.

Kurt threw himself at Rachel laughing and hugged her.

"Oooookay, Kurt. Can you stop putting all your weight on me?" laughed Rachel, putting her hands on his shoulders. Kurt pulled away and searched his pockets, he took out the ring.

"Rachel, will you marry me?" asked Kurt, kneeling on the floor beside the couch, Rachel smiled.

"Yes, yes I will." laughed Rachel and cried at the same time, she hugged him and kissed him when they pulled away from the hug, she looked into his eyes for a moment, it was like looking at a blue sunset in his eyes.

"So, umm..." laughed Kurt shaking his head to break out from her beautiful eyes. "I think this deserves a victory sex..."

"Sure." said Rachel, grinning and biting her lower lip.

Kurt smiled and took Rachel's hand and ran to Rachel's room and laid on her bed.

000 0000 000

A few days later...

"Kurt!" shouted Rachel, running towards him in the hallway. "I got my NYADA letter!"

"What? Really? That's great!" laughed Kurt, giving Rachel a big hug to catch their breath. "Shou- should we open them now?"

"Yeah." said Rachel, still laughing. "But, we can't celebrate yet... we haven't opened them yet."

"Yea I know."

000 0000 000

"Rachel, this have been probably the fifth room we have been to, it's just a letter!" complained Kurt.

"This letter determines our future!" said Rachel, turning around. "This room is great!"

It's the glee rehearsal room. They entered the room, no one was there, this is the perfect place to be.

"So, should we open them at the same time, or one at a time?" asked Kurt, panting from the running between classes, and the tension of opening the letter.

"One at a time... I- I can start..." said Rachel, holding the letter with both of her shaky hands, she carefully opened the lid of the letter and pulled out the letter and read it, her lips turned up. "I- I got in... I got in!"

Rachel hugged Kurt tightly.

"Wait, open your letter..." said Rachel, still smiling. Kurt gulped and held his letter with both of his hands, same as Rachel did. He opened it carefully and pulled out the letter and read it. He frowned like he couldn't see what it said, he looked at Rachel with water in his eyes. "I'm... I'm so, so sorry, Kurt... the- they must have sent it to the wrong person!"

Kurt shook his head, rapidly, with tears in his eyes.

"No... thi- this is happening..." stuttered Kurt, almost crying out loud. "This..."

Kurt fell to his knees and cried out loud, Rachel has never seen him this sad. Rachel sat down beside Kurt and put her arm around him, trying to comfort him, even Rachel is crying a little.

"Remember what we promised, Kurt?" asked Rachel, rubbing his back. Kurt didn't respond. "I am going to stay here, Kurt... I'll... I'll move up my application, and then after some months you can try out again, and then you'll get in and we will live happily ever after..."

Kurt didn't respond, again.

"It will be okay, Kurt... trust me..." said Rachel, still rubbing Kurt's back.

000 0000 000

So everyone! This is a pretty great chapter, I think... I thought that I wouldn't be able to post this chapter this week, but I could! I guess my creativity is flooding with ideas!

Instagram: hummelberry_lover

End of chapter 24


	25. Chapter 25

AN:

Salutations Gleeks! Chapter 25 everyone! Wooooooo! I think that this story is going to last, maybe 30 - 35 chapters. Because I want to get them to NY and write about them when they live together, it's going to be awesome.

Instagram: hummelberry_lover

Let's start writing shall we?

000 0000 000

Chapter 25

Planning a Wedding

000 0000 000

Rachel and Kurt are texting each other, they are both at their houses. They've texted a while now...

"That's awesome! :D" texted Kurt to Rachel, he is sitting on his bed.

"Yeah... Kurt, you don't have to fake your enthusiasm... I know that you are depressed... you don't have to fake like there's nothing wrong." texted Rachel back. "We will figure this out, you know?"

"Yea, I know. I just don't want to get in your way of your dreams..."

"You're not, Kurt. You're helping me."

"How?"

"You bring me up when I'm down, you're my star."

"That's sweet. Thank you, Rachel"

"No problem." texted Rachel.

"What about the wedding by the way, do we have it sorted out?"

"Yep, we just have to invite the guests and then we are clear! ;)"

"Great." texted Kurt.

"It's getting kind of late so... we should probably sleep, Kurt."

"Yea, you're right. Good night princess."

"Good night my prince. XX"

They both went to bed.

000 0000 000

The next day.

"Hey Hummel." greeted Santana to Kurt, she is following him down the school hallway.

"Hello Satan- oh I mean Santana, sorry." said Kurt sarcastically, walking and holding his French books.

"Really funny..." said Santana, putting her hand on his shoulder, as a sign to stop him, he stopped immediately. "I want to talk to you..."

"I am late to class, I have to go." said Kurt, turning around. Santana stopped him again.

"Wait! Please, stop..." pleaded Santana to Kurt, Kurt inhaled deeply and then turned around again, walking back to her.

"What do you want?" asked Kurt annoyingly.

"I have a 'thing' for you, Kurt. And I want to do something about it." said Santana.

"What is a 'thing'?" asked Kurt.

"Oh, don't be naive, Kurt!" complained Santana, throwing her arms around. "I'm in love with you, and I want you to break it off with Rachel. And then be with me!"

"Why would I do that?! I LOVE Rachel! She's the love of my life and you can't get in my way. I don't even KNOW you Santana! And here you come, talking about you having a 'THING' for me?! Am I really going to believe that! Because always when we are at glee practice, you always call me Lady, or porcelain! It's very offensive, you know that?! Now please, leave me alone will you!" said Kurt, turning around and walking to class. "Oh and by the way... I AM marrying Rachel!"

Santana sighed.

000 0000 000

"Hey Finn." greeted Santana, standing beside his locker.

"Oh hey, Santana! How is it going with you and Kurt?" asked Finn, taking his books.

"It's... umm, he dumped me." said Santana, holding one of her hands on her face of embarrassment. "I tried... but he got really suspicious when I just said that I have 'feelings' for him..."

"Oh, well... do you think he will fall for it sometime?" asked Finn, slamming his locker, disappointed.

"Highly doubt it..." said Santana with a sigh. "I shouldn't continue doing this... it's kinda mean to Rachel and Kurt..."

"I thought that you hated Rachel?"

"I hate both of them! I think Rachel looks like a man, and Kurt looks like a lady. So it's like a transsexual relationship."

"Yeah, yeah! But if you are too much of a coward to do this, then fine! You won't get your 'moneyz'!"

"Okay, maybe you should think about what you are doing to Kurt and Rachel for a moment, because you don't have the respect to their relationship!" said Santana, and then ran away, Finn looked down on the floor.

"And that comes from Santana..." said Finn to himself.

000 0000 000

Kurt is calling Finn...

\- Finn answers -

"Hi Kurt." said Finn.

"Hello 'Finn'." said Kurt annoyed.

"Whoa, what's up with you?" asked Finn, surprised.

"Santana told me what you asked her to do to me." said Kurt.

"Hey, calm down bro. Just wanted to see if you're loyal to Rachel."

"Oh, I see." said Kurt sarcastically. "Since when do you care about Rachel?"

"I've always cared about Rachel!" said Finn, angrily. "Stop thinking that I am the bad person!"

"So I AM the bad person." said Kurt. "Sometimes, Finn. I don't understand how you think when you're 'on your mission to save Rachel from me'. But YOU are the bad person here because you're trying to find a reason for us to break up so you can have her for yourself. That's really not mature, FINN! GROW UP!"

Kurt hang up the phone.

000 0000 000

There you go! Soon they'll go to NY, I promise!

End of chapter 25


	26. Chapter 26

AN:

Salutations Gleeks! I don't really have much to say... umm, follow me on Instagram, I guess? XD (This is going to be an emotional chapter!)

Instagram: hummelberry_lover

Hope you will enjoy this chapter!

000 0000 000

Chapter 26

Wedding

000 0000 000

Kurt is standing in his room, changing in to his wedding costume. It has a red flower in his breast pocket instead of a napkin, the costume looks normal but it looks more like the outfit he wore when he performed 'All That Jazz', but without the makeup of course.

He gets in his car and drives to Rachel's house.

Kurt sees Rachel exit her house and walking towards him.

"Hi my Prince." greeted Rachel, stepping in the car, kissing his cheek. "Ready to get married?"

Kurt nodded, and drove away.

"I can't wait to marry you, Kurt- wait, is this the right way to the wedding?" asked Rachel.

"Yeah, just wait, we'll be there in no time." said Kurt nervously.

15 minutes later...

"It's not that far away, you know? Maybe you did drive wrong."

Kurt parked the car beside the train station.

"Wha- I don't understand-." stuttered Rachel, nearly crying.

"Rachel, listen to me!" said Kurt, trying to calm her down.

"No, no you can't do this!" said Rachel, pointing with her finger. "You asked me to marry you! You can't-!"

"Rachel! Calm down!" said Kurt, holding her shoulders. "Please..."

She took a deep breath, she calmed down, but the still was crying.

"I am setting you free, Rachel." said Kurt, with also tears in his eyes. "You HAVE to go to NYADA! You're meant to! You don't need me, you don't need me to be close to you physically. Even if we are 100 thousand miles away from each other, we're still close, and that is what's special about our relationship."

Rachel is crying hysterically now.

"I want to marry you someday, Rachel. But not when we're 18, I should have known that it wasn't a great idea to ask you this early..." said Kurt, trying to gain eye contact. "If we're meant to be, then we will marry each other someday."

Rachel finally looked in his eyes.

"I love you so much." stuttered Rachel, crying.

"I know, I love you too princess." said Kurt, smiling. "We're meant to be, Rachel, I can't wait until I come to NY, and then we'll buy an small apartment and we'll live happily ever after."

Rachel smiled with red, puffy eyes.

"I can't wait either." said Rachel. "I'll miss you."

"I always miss you." said Kurt, Rachel laughed and kissed Kurt, long. "Now go before you miss the train!"

She nodded.

000 0000 000

Kurt and Rachel walked to the train, outside there were the whole glee club standing outside, even Mr. Shue.

"You go girl!" said Mercedes, hugging Rachel.

When she hugged everyone, she walked to Kurt, and hugged him for a good 10 minutes. She was about to step in to the train-.

"Wait!" shouted Kurt, she turned around. He took out the flower from his pocket, there is a necklace attached to it, the necklace says: Kurt. "Here."

"Thank you." said Rachel, starting to cry again, she took it and looked at it, then she put it around her neck. "It's beautiful... and red is my favorite color..."

"I love you princess." said Kurt, she kissed him, hard.

"I love you too, my prince." said Rachel, crying.

"Now go!" said Kurt, she nodded.

She turned around and walked on the train, she sat down on her seat with her bag that Kurt gave her, and the train started to go, slowly first. She looked out from the window and saw Kurt running after the train, he waved to her, she waved back. He also did 'the Gay High Five' in the air, Rachel did back. The train is going to fast and Kurt can't catch up, so he stops, and waits till he can't see the train anymore.

000 0000 000

Sorry for the shortness! But I just want to cut it off a little bit! Next chapter will be about NYADA and Rachel!

Instagram: hummelberry_lover

End of chapter 26


	27. Chapter 27

AN:

So this chapter is going to be about NYADA and Rachel. That's all I can say (;.

Hope you will enjoy this chapter!

000 0000 000

Chapter 27

NYADA

000 0000 000

Weeks later...

Rachel entered the classroom ('dance rehearsal'), there stood Cassandra looking at her.

"You're late, Schwimmer." said Cassandra, crossing her arms, everyone is looking at her, worried.

"I'm sorry, a new city is stressful." said Rachel, walking to the wall and putting down her stuff.

"Oh, what a great excuse!" said Cassandra, flinging her arms around sarcastically. "If you're late again, you'll do my laundry!"

Cassandra pointed at her, Rachel nodded.

"Get back to work everyone! Especially you, Schwimmer!" shouted Cassandra, pointing at her again, clapping her hands.

000 0000 000

"So... how is it?" asked Kurt, through the phone.

"Well, you know... it's pretty good actually, the teachers is nice, you know..." said Rachel, biting her lip.

"You're hiding something..." said Kurt, worried.

"What? No!" said Rachel.

"Fine, I believe you." said Kurt. "But I have to go, Finn needs help with his tie, bye princess!"

"Bye!" said Rachel before hanging up, she continued walking back home to her 'sex roommate'.

000 0000 000

She haven't really met her roommate, well, she has heard her moaning and screaming while Rachel's 'sleeping'. Rachel really want to meet her, but guess she's just busy banging the school.

The door opened, the girl stepped inside. She has long blond, brown hair in a ponytail, and she's wearing a red 'working costume', and has dark brown eyes, so dark that it kind of looked like her pupils were big, tanned skin.

"Hello." said the girl, holding her bag and keys.

"Hello, hope you don't bother, I snooped through your stuff a little." said Rachel, she looked at her weirdly. "M-my name is Rachel by the way!"

She shook her hand.

"Mines Dani, nice to meet you?" greeted Dani.

"Okay, I'm sorry that I went through your stuff, but you have been having sex with the whole school so we call this even."

"Oh, I'm so sorry! I didn't know that you were trying to sleep, and I don't bang the whole school by the way, I have a girlfriend actually, her name is Robin."

"Well, it's even then." said Rachel, sitting on her bed, Dani nodded. Silence... "Anyways, I have to leave so, I am meeting up with a new friend, Brody."

"Olala, could that be a 'bang buddy'?" said Dani, taking her laundry off her bed and puts it in her basket.

"Oh, no no heh. I have a boyfriend, he's just not available to be here, it's just nice to have a friend in this hell hole."

"Yeah, I agree." said Dani, she sat on the bed that Rachel is sitting on. "Wait, are you taking classes from Cassandra?"

"Yes, how did you know?"

"Everyone who has started taking classes from her, already think that this isn't a really great place..." said Dani. "But you'll get through it, at the end, it's going to be worth it."

"Yeah."

"I also have to go, 'I'm going to look for a new bang buddy'." said Dani grinning, she stood up and took on her jacket, then she walked out. "Bye!"

"Bye!"

000 0000 000

"Hi Rachel." greeted Brody, sitting beside Rachel on the edge of the fountain, she's going through pictures on her phone. "Who is that?"

"Hi Brody, this is my boyfriend, Kurt." greeted Rachel back, pointing on her picture on her phone. "He didn't get accepted so he's home in Lima."

"Oh, that's sad, but he can apply again about some months, maybe he will get accepted then."

"Well, if he didn't, then it would be sad if he tries and tries every year and never gets in. But I believe in him. I believe in us." said Rachel with a sigh. "I really want to be with him, you know? I miss him much."

"Well, let's cheer you up." said Brody, taking her phone and pointing the camera to them, he took a picture. "There. Here's a new memory to your phone."

"Why did you take a picture of us?" asked Rachel, giggling.

"We are making memories for the future." said Brody. She looked at him. "You'll remember us chatting when I become famous and never talk to you again."

She laughed and frowned at the same time, he smiled.

"I will become famous first, so you know."

"Yeah sure, diva." said Brody. Rachel laughed, and then looked at the picture again.

"Are you ready to go and eat?" said Rachel after a while.

"Sure." said Brody, he stood up and held out his arm, she also stood up and held his arm, and then walked to the dining place.

000 0000 000

Hope you enjoyed this chapter! (I will go on vacation for one week, I will probably post this before I step on the plane, I maybe will be able to post the next chapter, but if I will, it will probably not be on a Wednesday, if I don't post, then it's because the chapter is too short.)

End of chapter 27


	28. Chapter 28

AN:

Salutations Gleeks. I am right now in Gran Canaria writing a AN, I just stepped off the plane and are already bored so I thought that I can start writing, because I enjoy it and, yeah... great!

Instagram: hummelberry_lover

000 0000 000

Chapter 28

Valentine's Day

000 0000 000

"Hello Rachel." greeted Brody, sitting on the seat in front of Rachel.

"Hi." said Rachel with a sigh, with her hand on her chin.

"Oh, why are you depressed?" asked Brody, grabbing Rachel's empty hand, holding it. She smiled sadly.

"Well, I have been looking forward to spend Valentine's Day with Kurt, but he's not here, he haven't even called me yet." said Rachel, with a sad smile, holding his hand. "I'm okay, really I am. I'm just a little disappointed... I know that he's just giving me space."

"We should celebrate Valentine's Day together!" said Brody, standing up. He reached out his hand. "Let's go and do something fun!"

"Sure." said Rachel, mused. She took his hand and walked outside from the coffee shop, they walked to her dorm and stood outside the room.

"We are going to celebrate Valentine's Day in your dorm, alone. And I am going to bring alcohol and we'll party." said Brody, determined and some what frightening. Before Rachel could respond, he ran away to his dorm and got the alcohol. When he came back, he grabbed Rachel's hand and walked in to her dorm, he sat her down on the bed and he sat on the desk chair. "This is one of my finest alcohols, so use them wisely."

Brody poured two glasses of vodka to themselves, they cheered, and drank it. Then Rachel stood up;

"I have to pee." said Rachel, and then walked to the bathroom. When she closed the door, Brody reached for his pocket and took out a pill, and put it in her drink, and then steered with her pen on the table, he hid it afterwards so she wouldn't get suspicious by a wet pen. When she came out from the bathroom, she had no idea what just happened...

000 0000 000

Rachel has passed out. Brody checks her breathing to be sure, then when he's sure, he searches her pockets, and then he found her phone, he unlocks her phone and then goes to messages, he goes in to Kurt and Rachel's conversations, and reads them.

"They have been on edge..." says Brody to himself when he sees the dates and times of their messages. "Time to break them off."

"Kurt, you haven't messaged me so much lately, and I think we're on edge, I've found someone better than you, smarter, hotter, and more kinder than you, I'm sorry but we're over, I wouldn't be surprised if you're also secretly 'dating' someone. BYE." wrote Rachel (Brody), to Kurt. He deletes the message so Rachel won't see that he sent that. He waits a while to see if Kurt answers. He does right away.

"What are you talking about?! Are you drunk?! We were about to marry each other! This does not make any sense." wrote Kurt back. Brody were surprised when he sent that.

"Were they almost married?!" asked Brody to himself. He shook his head, and then continued to write to him.

"I'm not drunk, you stopped talking to me and I've found someone better than you, I hope you feel bad because you actually thought that I had a thing for you."

"Really?! I don't think this is you Rachel, this must be someone else."

"Stop texting me."

"Fine. Too bad I were about to surprise visit you."

Brody didn't continue writing, he deleted the recent messages and put her phone in her pocket. He carried her to her bed and tuck her in, then he kissed her forehead.

"Sleep well, MY Rachel." said Brody, climbing in to her bed, and 'spooning' her.

000 0000 000

She woke up and found herself being in a mans arms. First, she thought that it was Kurt, but then she noticed that he has darker tanned and hairy arms, and then she remembered that she got drunk with Brody. She poked his arms as a sign to wake up, she wouldn't do that to Kurt, but this is a guy she rarely know.

"Brody!" whispered Rachel at first. "Brody!"

"Huh, what?!" said Brody, rubbing his eyes.

"You're laying in my bed."

"So?"

"I have a boyfriend." said Rachel, standing up, she's clothed, and that's calming for her.

"So?"

"Brody, don't be naive."

"I'm not, you have a boyfriend who's in Ohio, and he's not texting you, so I think it's a sign of a breakup."

"Don't say that, you don't know what I have with Kurt." said Rachel, Brody frowned.

"Don't be naive about us."

"Brody, STOP." shouted Rachel now angrily. Brody frowned harder.

"Don't you understand that he is doing something behind your back?!" shouted Brody back, standing up without a T-shirt.

"I know Kurt, you don't! Now STOP before something bad happens!" shouted Rachel to Brody, he walked to Rachel fast and then slapped her on her chin. She fell on her chair.

"I put pills in your drink so you passed out, then I took your phone and messaged Kurt that you have found a better guy and that you broke up with him, you said that you have never had feelings for him." said Brody, psychopathic. "Now, you have to be with me, you will never marry Kurt, you will never have feelings for him again."

Rachel is terrified.

"What are you going to do to me?" asked Rachel, terrified.

"Things that a couple do." said Brody, he is leaning towards her, is about to kiss her, but then Dani comes in to their room.

"What the hell is going on?!" asked Dani, Brody is holding Rachel so she can't move, and her eyes is full of tears, so it obvious that Dani got suspicious. She saw Rachel's eyes, they were telling her to help her from this insane guy. "Step. Away. From her. Or I'll call the police" growled Dani, holding her phone, with '911' on her screen, he stepped away from her quickly and ran out. Rachel ran to Dani and hugged her.

"Thank you so much!" cried Rachel in her arms, she patted her back, to comfort her.

"It's okay. We're friends, right?" asked Dani.

"Yes. Besties." said Rachel. Dani laughed, so did Rachel. Rachel pulled away from the hug, she first looked happy, but then her smile turned down. "Oh no. What am I going to say to Kurt?! I can't say 'Oh, I found this guy on NYADA, who took a pill in my drink so I passed out. And then messaged you all those things!'"

"You need to meet him in person, and then explain what happened."

"What if he doesn't believe me?"

"I'll support you."

"Thanks, you're a really great person, Dani."

"I know."

They laughed again.

"Although, I think we still need to call the police." said Dani, Rachel nodded.

"He was kind of suspicious when I first met him, he literally looked like plastic, and he walked naked right in front of me when we met in the showers." said Rachel, sitting on the bed.

"Wait, did you meet him in the showers!? That's weird." said Dani, also sitting beside Rachel.

"I know, but he was really comfortable, and I guess somehow I also got comfortable." said Rachel, then, something struck her, she quickly took up her phone and gone to messages. "I think he deleted them, but let's be sure."

She didn't find the message she was looking for.

"Wait, let me see. I think I know a way to undo deletes." said Dani, Rachel handed her the phone, Dani searched for a option. "Here, I found them. I want you to read it first."

Rachel gasped when she looked at the messages.

"Read them for me!" said Dani.

"Sure... he said that 'I' have found a better person than him, and that I- I... never had feelings for him..." said Rachel, she started to tear up. "Oh god, I feel so bad for Kurt."

"What did he write back?"

"He didn't believe that I meant to write that, he even asked if I were drunk... he didn't believe I was the one who wrote those things." said Rachel, Dani smiled.

"I wish that I have a partner like yours." said Dani, then Rachel smiled sadly.

"I know, he's a great guy, and I love him, it hurts so much that he thinks it's me." said Rachel. "We have to go to class."

"Yeah, let's go."

000 0000 000

They are going to class, and then Rachel sees someone that looks like Kurt, but he has his back turned. When he turns around, she sees that it's Kurt. When he looks up from his phone, he sees Rachel staring at him. He looks first confused, but then really sad. He didn't walk to her, he waited till she walked to him, she did after a while.

"Hi." greeted Rachel.

"Hi." greeted Kurt sadly back, he looks down on the ground. "I were about to surprise you on Valentine's Day, but after I got that text, I changed my plans. To hire a motel and cry, and I did."

No one said anything.

"How you wrote that message is really... mean. I didn't even recognize you..." said Kurt, with tears in his eyes. "Where is your 'boo'?"

"Okay, this is going to be hard to explain..."

"Wait, were you drunk? Or are you crawling back to me..."

"No! Okay, here it is, I met a new friend here at NYADA, his name is Brody. And he was nice at first, he supported me when I did performances, or make decisions. And then when I said that you haven't called me on Valentine's Day, then he said that him and I could celebrate it together, so he brung alcohol and we drank it in my dorm, when I went to the bathroom, he put a 'pill' in my drink, so I passed out. Then he took my phone and sent you all those messages. The next day he said that he did all those things, and he threatened me to be his girlfriend. But thankfully, Dani came in and threatened to dial '911', he ran out as fast as he could."

...

"I don't know what to say..." said Kurt, finally looking in Rachel's eyes, Rachel took out her phone.

"I have a picture of him." said Rachel, pointing on her screen, Kurt nodded, she showed the picture to him, it's the picture they took when they first met. Kurt's face turned to anger.

"Why would he do that to you..." said Kurt, clinching his fist. "I am going to punch the crap out of him!"

He started to run somewhere.

"Wait! Kurt!" shouted Rachel, but he didn't stop. She couldn't keep up with him.

000 0000 000

When she finally found him, he was on top of Brody, punching him. Everyone is staring at them, not doing anything to prevent the bruises.

"Stop!" shouted Rachel trying to break them off.

"I knew you wanted me, Rach." said Brody, almost knocked out.

"Shut up!" said Kurt to Brody, he stopped punching him and stood up. "If you EVER touch or talk to Rachel again, I SWEAR you'll regret it!"

He kicked Brody on the side of his stomach, he groaned.

"Let's go, princess..." said Kurt, taking Rachel's hand and running away. "Where's your dorm?"

"Stop, Kurt." said Rachel, he stopped. It's evening and it's dark outside, no ones around, there is just some trees and some lights.

"What?" asked Kurt calmly, panting.

"Can you just... explain why you beat up Brody? I mean, I know why, but I just want to know why you thought that it was a good idea?"

"What he did to you, was not nice, it was horrible-"

"That does not mean that you have to beat him up!" shouted Rachel at Kurt, she took a deep breath. "Look, you may think it's the right thing to do, but. Let's just stop before WE decide to do something bad, to each other."

"What do you mean?" asked Kurt, tearing up.

"We need to break up..." said Rachel, drastically. "We can't do long distance relationship, let's just set each other free before we get hurt."

"Really... through ALL of this?!" asked Kurt, with red, teary, angry eyes. "I thought that we'd never break up, I thought that our love was too strong to be broken..."

"If we are meant to be, then we'll come back to each other and live happily ever after." said Rachel, holding Kurt's shoulders. "We just need to see other possibilities to see if we are really meant to be."

"I never thought that you'd make me feel like this..." said Kurt, turning around to walk away, she let him.

000 0000 000

This chapter was long, 2180 words or 11 568 signs.

End of chapter 28


	29. Chapter 29

AN:

Salutations Gleeks. So, I am still in Gran Canaria, and I've been forced to sleep in the same room as my parents, I hate it because I can't sleep because they are snoring so loud! I think I am turning crazy, really...

Instagram: hummelberry_lover

(Don't count this as a chapter, chapter 30 will be up this week too.)

Let's continue writing!

000 0000 000

Chapter 29

Don't Speak

000 0000 000

(Both) 'Kurt' "Rachel"

Song: Don't Speak (this song isn't exactly like the original glee one, the original one is when Blaine and Finn sings too, but this is just Kurt and Rachel. But I guess it works fine if you read the text and listen to the song at the same time.)

000 0000 000

"You and me, we used to be together, every day together, always"

'I really feel, that I am loosing my best friend, I can't believe this could be, the end'

(It looks as though, you're letting go. And if it's real, well, I don't want to know)

(Don't speak, I know just what you're saying, so please stop explaining, don't tell me cuz it hurts.)

'Don't speak, I know what you're thinking, I don't need your reasons, don't tell me cuz it hurts.'

'Our memories, well they can be inviting, but some are all together minding, frightening.'

"As we die, both, you and I, with my head in my hands, I sit and cry."

(Don't speak, I know just what you're saying, so please stop explaining, don't tell me cuz it hurts. No, no, no. Don't speak, I know what you're thinking, and I don't need your reasons, don't tell me cuz it hurts.)

(It's our ending, I gotta stop pretending, who we are.)

Guitar Solo

"You and me, I can see us dying... are we?"

(Don't speak, I know just what you're saying, so please stop explaining, don't tell me cuz it hurts. No, no. Don't speak, I know what you're thinking, and I don't need your reasons, don't tell me cuz it hurts, don't tell me cuz it hurts.)

"I know what you're saying, so please stop explaining."

(Don't speak, don't speak, don't speak oh. I know what you're thinking, I don't need your reasons, I know you're good, I know you're good, I know you're real good, oh. Lalalalalala, lalalalalala.)

"Don't, don't, ha ho. Hush, hush darling."

'Lalalalala.'

"Hush, hush darling."

'Lalalalalala.'

"Oh."

(Don't tell me cuz it hurts.)

'Lalalalalala.'

"Huuush, darling."

'Lalalalalala.'

"Hush, darling."

(Don't tell me cuz it hurts, don't tell me cuz it hurts...)

Ends

000 0000 000

This was just a lyric chapter, I haven't really done it before, and I've seen others do it, so, yeah, it was fun!

(I don't count this as a chapter, so I will probably post the next one after that, the next one is going to be longer than usual.)

(Btw I write the lyrics by myself by hearing the song, sorry if the lines are wrong.)

End of chapter 29


	30. Chapter 30

AN:

Salutations Gleeks. I wrote last chapter in like, 10 minutes, it was probably the fastest one yet! (Well, it wasn't really a chapter lolz)

HAPPY 30TH CHAPTER!

Instagram: hummelberry_lover

Let's continue writing!

000 0000 000

Chapter 30

You can fix it, if you have patience

000 0000 000

"I still want us to be friends." wrote Rachel to Kurt.

"It feels like you meant that message Brody sent to me, because you broke up with me right after." wrote Kurt to Rachel, ignoring Rachel's message. "Do you know how much pain Brody caused me? I sat in a motel and cried like a baby! It's so unmanly."

"You're not unmanly, Kurt. We were together for more than two years! And you have a heart, that's one of a million positive things that you are different from other guys."

"Thanks, you're nice sometimes." wrote Kurt. "I don't feel comfortable talking to you though..."

"I understand, really, I do."

"I think it's for the best if we ignore each other for now."

"Okay."

"I have to go to sleep now, so..."

"Sure, good night."

"Good bye."

She put her phone on the nightstand, and went to sleep with tears in her eyes.

000 0000 000

"Hi, Dani..." said Rachel, depressed, when Dani stepped in the dorm. She's sitting on her bed.

"Hi, Rachel." said Dani, when she threw her keys on the bed, she noticed that she was depressed. "Why so depressed?"

"I broke up with Kurt." said Rachel, sadly.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Rachel." said Dani, hugging her, quickly. "Why?"

"Long distance relationships can be hopeless, sometimes..." said Rachel, looking at her hands. "We're just setting each other free, when he gets accepted to NYADA, we'll hopefully get back together, we are just being sure that we are meant to be."

"I also... broke up with Robin, she was cheating on me with... a guy... it feels hopeless at first, but then you get over it, pretty quickly. I thought the same as you do, but then I got over her and focused on school instead of relationships." said Dani, sitting beside Rachel. Rachel grabbed her hand and held it. By some reason, it became awkward. "So, what did he say back?"

"He said that he thought that we'd never break up, neither did I... but, I think that I broke his heart, and I regret that I did, I feel so bad..." said Rachel, with tears in her eyes. "I texted him yesterday, he thought that it was the best to stay away from each other. I guess it's for the better too, even though I am going to miss him."

...

"Can I test something on you?" said Dani, after a while. Rachel nodded, shyly. "This might be inappropriate. You sure?"

Rachel nodded again, she knew what was going to happen. They have been awkward friends since they met. I mean, Kurt and Rachel broke up, right? It wouldn't hurt to explore other possibilities, she has GAY dads after all. Dani leaned closer to Rachel and kissed her, it didn't feel the same as she kissed Kurt, but it doesn't feel bad either. When they released, they looked at each other in the eyes.

"Did it feel good?" asked Dani, insecure.

"It doesn't feel bad, neither as good as to kiss Kurt. But it feels strangely good." said Rachel, she then shook her head. "N-no, sorry I don't think that I feel like that about yo-"

Dani kissed her again, harder this time, Rachel let her. This time, Rachel enjoyed it more, probably because it turned out to be a make out session that was heading to her.

After a while, it turned out to be something more than just a make out session, yep, lesbian sex...

000 0000 000

"I never expected this to happen... but it actually felt good." said Rachel, laying naked on the bed, panting.

"You were surprisingly good at it, by being a beginner." said Dani, also laying on the messed bed.

"Well, I got tips from an expert." said Rachel. They both laughed.

"So, what is you and me? Just 'friends with benefits', or an actual lesbian couple?" asked Dani after a while.

"I don't know, actually... I mean, Kurt would want to have a three some, or he would be surprised and confused..." said Rachel, grinning big. "I'd like to experiment how it would to be a lesbian."

"Is that a yes?" asked Dani, with her hand on her chin.

"Yep, let's do it!" said Rachel, Dani squealed and hugged her, then kissed her. "Although, I have to get used to that."

They both laughed again.

"C'mon, let's shower together." said Rachel, holding out her hand, Dani took it.

000 0000 000

I thought that it would be interesting for a lesbian encounter for Rachel, okay?

End of chapter 30


	31. Chapter 31

AN:

SALUTATIONS GLEEKS! I am still in Gran Canaria, and I've written so much on my story! I don't do it because I have to, I do it because I enjoy it! Just to note that.

Instagram: hummelberry_lover

Let's continue writing!

000 0000 000

Chapter 31

Blaine Slaine

000 0000 000

It has gone 1 month since Dani and Rachel got together. Rachel has gotten a lot of flashbacks of hers and Kurt's meaningful moments together.

start of flashback -

(Both) 'Kurt' "Rachel"

Song: Baby it's cold outside (This is a sequence in the past when they were attending High school, and when they started having feelings for each other.)

000 0000 000

"I really can't stay."

'But, baby it's cold outside.'

"I've got to go away."

'But, baby it's cold outside.'

"This evening has been."

'Been hoping that you'd drop in.'

"So very nice."

'I'll hold your hands, they're just like ice.'

Kurt grabs Rachel's hands lightly.

"My mother will start to worry."

'Beautiful, what's your hurry.'

"My father will be pacing the floor."

'Listen to the fireplace some more.'

"So really, I'd better hurry."

'Beautiful, please don't hurry.'

"But maybe just half a drink more."

'Here's some records down, while I pour.'

"The neighbors might faint."

'Baby, it's bad out there.'

"Say, what's in this dream?"

'No caps to be had out there.'

"I wish I knew how."

'Your eyes are like stars right now.'

Kurt is looking deeply in Rachel's eyes.

"To break this bet."

'I'll take your hat, your hair looks well.'

Kurt grabs Rachel's chin lightly. And then sits beside her.

"I have to say no, no, no sir."

'Mind if I move in closer?'

Kurt 'jumps' in closer to Rachel, she grins.

"At least I'm gonna say that I try."

'What's the sense of hurting by pride?'

Kurt puts an arm around her.

"I really can't stay."

Rachel stands up, and walks to the piano.

'Baby don't hold out.'

(Oh, but it's cold outside.)

Kurt does the piano solo.

"I simply must go."

'But baby, it's cold outside.'

"The answer is no."

'But baby, it's cold outside.'

"This welcome has been."

'How lucky that you'd drop in.'

"So nice, and warm."

'Look out the window, at that storm.'

Kurt points on the window.

"My sister will be suspicious."

'Gosh, your lips looks delicious.'

He leans on the table with his hand on his chin, staring at Rachel.

"My brother will be there at the door."

'Waves, upon the tropical shore.'

He stands up again.

"My maid is vein, and vicious."

'Oh, your lips are delicious.'

"But, maybe just a cigarette more."

'Never such a blizzard before.'

"I've got to get home."

'But baby, you'd freeze out there.'

"Say, lend me a coat."

Rachel takes out her hand.

'It's up to your knees out there.'

"You've really been bad."

Rachel acts dissatisfied with Kurt.

'I've throwin' till you touch my hand.'

"But, don't you see."

'How can you do this thing to me?'

"There's bound to be talk tomorrow."

'Think about, life long sorrow.'

"At least there will be plenty imply."

'If you got ?imongia?, and die.'

Rachel grins again, and sits on the couch.

"I really can't stay."

'Get over that holdout!'

Kurt sits beside Rachel, with his arm around her.

(Oh but it's cold outside.)

Ends

They stare at the ground for a while.

"We should probably go to class, so..." said Rachel, shyly looking at Kurt, he nodded, also shyly.

"Yeah, yeah... we should." said Kurt, he stood up, and offered Rachel a hand, she took it with a grin. "Let's go, doll'."

End of flashback -

"Rachel? Rachel!" said Dani, snapping her fingers in front of Rachel's face, she broke out from the flashback, and stared at Dani, confused. They are sitting in a restaurant, waiting for the food.

"Huh?"

"Did you have a flashback of you and Kurt again?" asked Dani, with a sigh. Rachel nodded shyly. "It's okay, because we have kind of just started dating, and you have probably haven't gotten over Kurt yet, so. But if it's a dirty flashback of you and him, then I won't accept that."

"Fine, it wasn't either." said Rachel, grinning. Dani grinned too.

"Good, I am going to kiss you now." said Dani, Rachel nodded. Dani leaned over to Rachel and kissed her quickly. "I actually got a crush on you, as fast as I met you, you know..."

"Really? Why me?" asked Rachel, drinking her Soda.

"I don't know, I guess I instantly liked you, and of course, you're hot." said Dani, seductively. She drank out of her Soda too. "I ordered one plate of vegan Spaghetti Bolognese, and we'll recreate the scene of 'Lady and the Tramp'. But it's an lesbian version."

Rachel's grin turned to a devastated face, Kurt and Rachel was about to also recreate the scene of 'Lady and the Tramp', but instead, he proposed...

"I-I'm sorry, I have to go." said Rachel, standing up and walking outside, and then to their dorm. Leaving Dani at the restaurant.

000 0000 000

Rachel ran in to her and Dani's dorm, picking up her phone, and goes to her NYADA calendar, quickly. She searches for how many times you can try out for NYADA. It says next week on Wednesday. She then texts Kurt.

"Are you going to try out for NYADA next week on Wednesday? I know that we haven't talked anything since the broke up, but I'm just wondering, because we are going to see each other a lot if you try out and when you get in." wrote Rachel to Kurt, after a while, he responds.

"Do you really think it's appropriate? I mean, it have just been one month." wrote Kurt to Rachel back.

"Just have been one month? Really? C'mon, Kurt, I even have moved on, and I don't either want to get in the way for your dreams." wrote Rachel, she actually haven't moved on, she still misses him.

"Have you found someone new? Or what do you mean with moved on?"

"Yes, I've found someone, actually... it's a girl, her name is Dani."

Kurt didn't respond for a while, Rachel got confused. She knew that he would be surprised, but not that he would be ignoring her. But after a while, he responds again.

"Sorry for not responding, I just didn't know that you would ever become Bisexual."

"It's called experimenting, Kurt."

"Right..."

"So, are you going to try out? Please, do it!"

"Fine, I will, feel free to make out with your girlfriend in front of me when we hang out." wrote Kurt, Rachel laughed out loud.

"Lol, sure. We should all buy a big apartment for us three so you will hear us banging."

"I think I just got a boner. I can't wait!"

"That's really inappropriate." wrote Rachel, laughing even more now.

"Well, we have had sex, so... it's weird that you're uncomfortable."

"I am not! Fine, feel free to join us when we bang then."

"That's a whole new level... is she also Bi?"

"No, I don't think so, she fell in love with me as fast as she saw me, she thought that I am hot, Kurt."

"Well, that's true... to be honest, I am kinda jealous of her."

"I would get offended if you didn't think so."

"Wow, I am so loling right now..."

"I don't think that there is such thing as loling..."

"Well, laughing out louding."

"That does not make any sense..."

"Kinda..." wrote Kurt. "Rachel, if I get in, then... can we be friends?"

"Yeah, sure why not. I'd love to."

"Thx (:"

"No problem, XD"

"You have to give me a tour when I get in."

"Sure, me and Dani will make out extra much, so you'll get happy."

"Thanks, very thoughtful."

"I know right?"

"Yeah... anyways I am going to Lima Bean with Blaine, so I have to go..."

"Oh... ok, bye."

"Bye."

"Is he hanging out with his ex who he haven't talked to in years? That's weird and suspicious..." thought Rachel to herself. "It's sure nothing..."

000 0000 000

"So, why did you want to meet me? We haven't talked in years." asked Kurt to Blaine, they are standing in a line to order coffee.

"Well, I heard that you broke up with Rachel... so I thought that I could be your boyfriend." said Blaine, drastically.

"Oh really..." mumbled Kurt, rolling his eyes. "Do you actually think that would happen? How did you know anyways? I haven't told anyone that I broke up with her."

"I have... connections with people. And yes I think that we have a shot." said Blaine, holding his and Kurt's coffee, he handed him his coffee. They went to a empty booth and sat there.

"I'm sorry Blaine, but I-I don't really like you... you were kinda rude to me when I do performances, you always told me that I did everything wrong. And Rachel isn't like that, she actually supports me." explained Kurt, he took a sip out from his coffee. "We haven't even talked in years, and here you come and say that you want to get back together? I don't really understand how you think."

"Well, now you're just being stupid." said Blaine, annoyed. Kurt groaned.

"Really? Me? It seems like you have difficulties trying to bang guys." said Kurt, also annoyed. Blaine frowned. "I gave you a clear explanation why I don't like you, now back off would you."

"Is there a actual reason that you don't like me? Or are you just being confused about what you want."

"Wait, are you telling me that 'I' want 'YOU'? That does not make any sense." said Kurt, frowning so hard. "Don't worry, Blaine, you will find someone, just not me."

Kurt stood up, and is about to leave.

"I am better than Brody." said Blaine, drinking his coffee. Kurt stopped and turned around, slowly.

"Are you some kind of stalker, Blaine?" asked Kurt, frowning so hard that it feels like his face is clenched. Blaine shook his head.

"I know stuff about you, it's called knowing your future husband."

"I think that you mean 'Blaine being a stalker'." said Kurt, crossing his arms. Blaine stood up and took Kurt's hand and walked outside the Lima Bean.

"We should prepare our long distance relationship." said Blaine, Kurt looked at him, confused. Blaine leaned forward and kissed him, hard and fast. Kurt pushed him away.

"Stop! What is wrong with you?!" asked Kurt, with anger and terror in his eyes. "The answer is NO, now stop!"

Blaine pushed Kurt against the wall.

"Don't you understand that we WILL be together!? Are you too stupid to know that?!"

"Blaine stop!" said Kurt, he tried pushing him away, but Blaine held his hands against the wall. "I already have something amazing with Rachel, even if we have broken up, we still know that this is just a matter of time."

"We'll see about that, now stop resisting." said Blaine. He kissed him again, longer this time, but then Kurt bit him on the lip so he started bleeding. He stopped holding him against the wall and held his lip with both of his hands. "What the hell is wrong with you?! Why did you bite me?!"

"Oh, I wonder!" said Kurt, he was about to run away from Blaine, but then he felt something against his cheek, it was a slap. Kurt turned around and punched him on the chin, hard as he could, Kurt hit him so hard, that he fell on the ground. "God you're weak."

Kurt ran away to his car and drove away, leaving Blaine to bleed.

000 0000 000

I don't particularly like Blaine.

End of chapter 31


	32. Chapter 32

AN:

If you hate me all Blaine lovers, then sorry, I just thought that it would be the most thought-able person that would do such thing to Kurt. (No offense.)

(GOD DAMMIT I FORGOT TO UPLOAD YESTERDAY SORRY)

Instagram: hummelberry_lover

Let's continue writing!

000 0000 000

Chapter 32

The Start of an Ending

000 0000 000

"Blaine is a jerk." wrote Kurt to Rachel. She responded right away.

"What, why?" wrote Rachel back.

"He kinda did the same as Brody did to you, but more idiotic. He thought that we would start to date by just asking, we haven't talked or seen each other in years!" wrote Kurt. "He even dragged me outside of Lima Bean, and pushed me against the wall and kissed me. Then when I bit his lip, he let go of me and I tried to run away from him, but then he slapped me! I punched him the hardest I could and it went well, he started to bleed and he fell to the ground. He's a psychopath!"

"OMG really? I didn't think that he was a bad person!"

"Yeah, he thought that we would get together after all of that. He's probably the most stupidest guy I've ever known. And after that, he called me, but I didn't pick it up, he would just threaten me."

"Kurt, you need to report this to the police."

"I know, and I will, I can't wait until I move to NY."

"Sure. I actually found a big apartment we can live in."

"I hope that we didn't decide that you and Dani would bang when I am trying to sleep."

"Oh, no we won't, we promise." wrote Rachel. "Are you OK btw? I don't think you should hide stuff from people that bothers you."

"I'm fine."

"Oh ok, I believe you."

"Thanks for asking, though. I'll remember that."

"I am not the first person that is nice. You've been really nice in our relationship."

"Don't put all the pressure on me!"

"But it's true!"

"Yeah, I know, I was always the nice person in our relationship."

"Really lol."

"Well, you were very supportive and you always believed in me, we were both nice to each other, and we still are." wrote Kurt to Rachel.

"Agree, no more fighting about that."

"Sure."

"Tell me if you want to ever talk about what happened with you and Blaine, or something else."

"Okay, the same with you. Wish me luck on my audition next week."

"I'll do whatever it takes to help you. See you in NY."

"Yeah, bai Hun Bun."

"Bai bai honey."

000 0000 000

One week later...

Rachel calls Kurt.

"Hi Hun Bun." greeted Kurt.

"Spit it out! How did it go yesterday?" said Rachel.

"It hopefully went well, let's wait and see what happens..."

"Yeah, I know that you will get in."

"Thanks, I kinda miss you, you know..." said Kurt with a sigh. "I know, I have Mercedes, Carole and my dad, but I miss you, it feels like something is missing when you're not here."

"That's sweet, it's the same here, there isn't anyone that I've known for a long time and that I trust here, well Dani is trusting, but I've only known her for more than two months."

"Yeah, we should do something else before ya gurlfriend gets suspicious..."

"I know, right... fine, bai honey."

"Bai Hun Bun."

Rachel hanged up and laid down on her bed.

"Who did you talk to?" asked Dani, laying down beside her.

"Kurt." said Rachel, Dani frowned. "Don't worry, we didn't plan a make out session."

"Good, thanks for being honest." said Dani.

"You're welcome." said Rachel, she leaned forward and kissed Rachel. They smiled at each other. "I really like this experiment..."

"Same." whispered Dani in Rachel's ear.

"Let's go to sleep."

"Sure."

000 0000 000

"Hey, Kurt." greeted Mercedes, when she opened the door to let Kurt in her house. "How are you? Have you gotten back Rachel yet?"

"I'm fine, thanks." said Kurt, stepping in the house. "No, I am waiting for the right time. And it wouldn't be nice to Dani."

"Who's Dani?" asked Mercedes, sitting down on her couch.

"Rachel is 'experimenting', with a girl..." said Kurt, depressed. He sat beside Mercedes.

"Oh my god, really?! That's hilarious!" said Mercedes, chuckling. Kurt frowned. "Have they had sex yet?"

"Yeah, I think so. She joked about they making out in front of me, and buying a big apartment, so I could hear them 'bang'."

"Still think it's funny, Kurt." said Mercedes, Kurt rolled his eyes. "It is because I never thought Rachel would ever date a girl."

"Well, it's heartbreaking to know that..."

"Okay, Kurt, would you rather Rachel would date a boy or a girl if you two broke up?" asked Mercedes.

"... Girl." said Kurt. Mercedes stared at Kurt for a 'you're right' response. "Okay fine! You got me!"

"I thought so." said Mercedes, grinning big. "But if you want my response of the whole thing, I think that Rachel is trying to tell you that she's not over you."

"Really? How?"

"Because she is dating a girl! And she said that she was 'experimenting'! She would date a guy to tell you that she's over you!" said Mercedes. Kurt's face turned to shock.

"Oh my gosh, you're right!" said Kurt, he hugged Mercedes. "Thank you so much! I gotta go!"

Kurt ran out as fast as he could to his car and drove home.

000 0000 000

Fun fun fun fun fun fun fun fun fun fun fun fun fun fun fun fun fun fun fun fun fun.

End of chapter 32


	33. Chapter 33

AN:

Salutations Gleeks! Yep, I am still in Gran Canaria, and I am still writing so PUCKING much! I am enjoying it!

Instagram: hummelberry_lover

Let's continue!

000 0000 000

Chapter 33

Hummelberry Reunited

000 0000 000

"You'll be okay? You can call me if something goes wrong or if you just miss home." said Burt, parking beside the airport.

"I'm fine, dad. And yes I will call you if something goes wrong or if I miss you." said Kurt, grabbing his bag, and stepping out from the car, Burt rolled down the window. "I'll miss you, dad."

"I'll miss you too, Kurt..." said Burt, with tears in his eyes. Kurt turned around to walk away. "Remember, call me..."

"Yes dad, I will." said Kurt, turning back around, walking backwards. "Bye. Thanks for everything."

"Bye, Kurt..." said Burt, cracking up in tears, Kurt gave him a sad smile.

000 0000 000

Dani stepped in to their dorm, Rachel is sitting on the bed, having Dani's phone in her hand.

"What are you doing with my phone?" asked Dani, irritated.

"Who's Pam?" asked Rachel, looking at the messages Dani and Pam have sent. "She has been spamming you with messages, so it was hard to ignore, because your phone was going off all the time."

"Give me my phone back." said Dani, reaching out her hand.

"She said: 'I can't wait until you come back here, so I can kiss and bang you all night'... and you have always said that I am doing stuff with Kurt, but that seems small now, doesn't it?" said Rachel, disappointed.

"I did something bad... I-I cheated on you, I am so, sorry..."

"It's fine. I did something worse..."

"What?"

"I trusted you." said Rachel, standing up and is about to leave. "This was a fun experiment, wasn't it? Thanks for letting me try."

Rachel left the dorm, leaving Dani.

000 0000 000

Rachel has walked to the fountain. She picked up her phone called Kurt. Kurt answers.

"Hi Hun Bun."

"I lied, I'm not okay... it's horrible, e-everything is horrible, my dance teacher does not show ANY support, and I-I just found out that Dani has been cheating on me all along." said Rachel, crying out loud. She didn't hear any response. "Say something, please..."

"Turn around."

Rachel looked confused, then turned around, she had no idea what to expect. There, across the fountain, stood Kurt, wearing a blue jacket and a phone pressed against his ear. Rachel's face turned up immediately when she saw him, they hung up the call and ran towards each other in to hugs. It felt like forever till they finally arrived. They laughed when she threw herself on Kurt.

"I've missed you so, so much!" said Rachel, still hugging Kurt.

"I know, Hun Bun. Me too." said Kurt, calmly. They released from the hug and looked at each other in the eyes. "So, have you found a apartment? Maybe we need to have a smaller one, because your experiment is over now..."

"But I already bought it. It's not that expensive." said Rachel, still laughing.

"Let's move in." said Kurt, with a smile, embracing Rachel's chins, she grinned.

000 0000 000

"So, what do you think?" asked Rachel, they are sitting in an empty lot, with candles and take out food. "I mean, it's not the best, but it's better than the dorms. And I don't feel comfortable to stay in the dorm with Dani."

"I think it's great. We can buy some used furniture and decorate the lot." said Kurt, pointing at different locations. "This is the ultimate décor dream."

"Really? It looks pretty dirty and greasy here."

"Well, I like dirty." said Kurt, with a grin.

"Have you gotten a sexual humor, Kurt?" asked Rachel, also grinning.

"I have not! What makes you think that?"

"You said when we were texting, that you got a boner when we talked about me and Dani having sex."

"Bu-"

"AND, now this." said Rachel, interrupting Kurt. She even grinned bigger now. Kurt's smile turned down.

"I'm sorry, I'll stop." mumbled Kurt, putting down his fork, and wiping his mouth. He then gone to the bathroom.

"Well, he has changed..." said Rachel to herself, annoyed. She then walked to the bathroom door, knocking on it. "What happened? Did I say something wrong?"

"No." said Kurt, through the door. "Everything is just so-... fake..."

Rachel sat down beside the door.

"What do you mean?" asked Rachel, with a sigh.

"Now it's gonna happen, you know? We're just going to get back together and live here together..." said Kurt. "It just seems TOO 'perfect'... you and your girlfriend just broke up with each other, and we're in love... we have never stopped being in love... it was just a matter of time."

No one said anything for a while...

"What do you want to do?" asked Rachel. "About us?"

"I still want to move in with you, but I just want to be friends..." said Kurt. "If it's okay with you..."

"I agree with you... it all kinda seemed fake." said Rachel. "Let's just be friends..."

"Thanks, you're still nice."

"You too. Want to come out?"

"Sure."

Kurt opened the door, Rachel stood up and hugged him, long.

"This is not romantic, friends do this too." said Rachel, still hugging Kurt.

"Yeah, I know. BFF hug." said Kurt. They released from the hug. "But, no funny business!"

"Okay." said Rachel, chuckling.

000 0000 000

You're welcome.

End of chapter 33


	34. Chapter 34

AN:

Hello, it's me from the future. I have done chapter 35 and 36, but I wanted to write on in between, so we can experience the friendship.

Instagram: hummelberry_lover

000 0000 000

Chapter 34

You're not fully dressed, without a smile

000 0000 000

One week later...

"We should really buy a table." said Rachel, eating spaghetti on the floor with Kurt.

"Yeah, but let's enjoy the time we spend sitting on the floor." said Kurt, Rachel chuckles.

"I am enjoying this so much that my butt hurts from sitting..." said Rachel, standing up.

"Let's do something else then." said Kurt, also standing up, cleaning his mouth with a cloth. Rachel looked at him, confused.

"It's midnight, and we haven't eaten out meals yet?" said Rachel, crossing her arms. Kurt leaned forward to Rachel.

"That's why it's going to be so much fun." whispered Kurt to Rachel with a grin, she grinned too. He took Rachel's hand and walked away with her.

000 0000 000

They entered the building, and then Rachel saw a reception and a sign over it, it says ' '.

"Oh my god! This is awesome!" said Rachel, running/sneaking to the sign. "Let's take a picture with the sign in the background!"

"We don't have time for that! Follow me!" said Kurt, waving to Rachel, as a sign to come. She walked over, Kurt swiped his card and then wrote in the combination, the door then opened. He stepped aside. "Ladies first."

She grinned and stepped inside, she gasped loudly of shock, and then squealed.

"This is amazing! I've never seen this before!" said Rachel, browsing through the clothes hanged up. "These are beautiful!"

"It says that this room is able to survive a nuclear explosion." said Kurt, then the door slammed open, they turned around drastically, and there stood Isabelle Wright.

"Freeze!" said Isabelle, with two guards beside her on each side. "Kurt?!"

"I-I thought that you where going to be at dinner with Steve Buscemi at Uko Hono!" stuttered Kurt, looking terrified.

"Well they cancelled again..." said Isabelle, calmed down. "And what are you doing here, and who's that?!"

"I'm Rachel Berry, I'm Kurt's roommate!"

"W-we where gonna do a music video for the website, Rachel where gonna have a makeover, and m-model, a-" said Kurt, until he got interrupted by Isabelle.

"Wait, wait, wait, stop!" said Isabelle, Kurt stopped talking. "You had me at makeover!"

000 0000 000

'Kurt' "Rachel" -Isabelle- :Kurt and Isabelle: /Kurt and Rachel/ Rachel and Isabelle (everyone)

Song: The Way You Look Tonight/You're Never Fully Dressed Without A Smile (this song is exactly played like the original Glee song at season 4, episode 3, I think? Anyways listening to the song at the same time as you're reading, it's the meaning why I am writing this (; btw sorry for all of the signs ^ , but I didn't know what else to do XD )

000 0000 000

-Someday-

Isabelle browses clothes.

-When I'm offly low-

-When the world is cold-

-I will feel the glow, just thinking of you-

-But you're never fully dressed without a smile-

-Oh, it's lovely-

-With your smile so warm-

-And your cheeks so soft-

-There is nothing for me, but to love you-

Rachel sits down.

:But you're never fully dressed without a smile:

'Who cares what they're wearing, from Main Street to savil row'

"It's what you wear from ear to ear"

/And not from head to toe/

-Lover-

Kurt and Isabelle looks at Rachel's outfit.

-Never never change-

'Keep that breathless charm'

Won't you please arrange it, because I love you

'Remember'

(You're never fully dressed without a smile)

:Badada, badada, badada, badada. Badadada:

Isabelle and Kurt dances on stage.

"Bam bam bye"

/You're never fully dressed without a smile/

Isabelle and Kurt dances to the little solo.

'Lover'

Kurt grabbed Rachel's chin lightly.

/Never never change/

-Keep that breathless charm-

/Won't you please arrange it, because I love you/

(But you're never fully dressed with. Out. A)

-Smile-

'Smile'

"Smile"

-Just the-

(Way you look tonight)

Ends

000 0000 000

000 0000 000

They went home.

"Oh my god! That was so much fun!" said Rachel, running in to the apartment, she turned around to look at Kurt, while he's closing the door. "I can't believe that I just where in the actual VOUGE building, and sang a song with you and Isabelle Wright! This is the best night of my life!"

"It could get better..." said Kurt, turning around to face Rachel, she shook her head.

"It can't get any better than this!"

"Oh, yes it can." said Kurt, he went to the fridge and took out two pints of ice cream. "Wicked and Ice cream..."

"Oh my god yes!" said Rachel, running to the couch and sitting down, she turned on the TV. "Okay, maybe it CAN get better!"

"Thought so." said Kurt, placing down the ice cream, and then put in the CD. He sat down on the couch. "Don't cry."

"I won't! Now turn on the movie." said Rachel, pointing at the TV.

"Fine." said Kurt, he pressed play end then watched the movie together.

000 0000 000

Hope you enjoyed!

End of chapter 34


	35. Chapter 35

AN:

So, chapter 35! Cool, now let's enjoy this chapter!

(I'm going to count this as 2 chapters, I'm very busy I'm so sorry!)

Instagram: hummelberry_lover

000 0000 000

Chapter 35

It's too late

000 0000 000

(Both) 'Kurt' "Rachel"

Song: It's Too Late (originally, the Glee song is sung by Blaine and Kurt, but this is Kurt and Rachel. It kinda works if you listen to the song and read the text at the same time.)

000 0000 000

'Stayed in bed all mornin' just to pass the time.'

'There's something wrong and there can be no denying.'

'One of us is changing, or maybe we've just stopped trying.'

"And it's too late baby, now, it's too late."

"Though we really did try to make it."

(Something inside has died, and I can't hide, and I just can't fake it.)

"Oh no, no."

'No, no.'

"No, no."

(No, no.)

"It used to be so easy livin' here with you."

'Here with you...'

"You were light and easy and I knew what just to do."

'Now you look so unhappy.'

"And I feel like a fool."

'I feel like a fool.'

(And it's too late baby, now, it's too late. Though we really did try to make it.)

(Something inside has died, and I can't hide, and I just can't fake it.)

(Oh, no, no.)

(Do do do do do do do do do do do, na na na na na na na.)

"Yeah, yeah, yeah..."

(Ooooh, oooh, oooo.)

'They'll be good times again for me and you.'

"But we just can't stay together, don't you feel it too?"

(Still I am glad for what we had, and how I once loved you, once loved you.)

(But it's too late baby, now, it's too late. Though we really did try to make it...)

(Something inside has died, and I can't hide, and I just can't fake it.)

(Oh, no, no, no, no, no.)

(Na na na na na na na na na...)

(Oh, it's too late, baby, it's too late, now darling.)

(It's too late...)

Ends

000 0000 000

Two months later...

(They're just friends.)

"Kurt, can you make me some lemon tea?" asked Rachel from her bedroom. It's 10:00 in the morning and Rachel just woke up.

"Sure, I'll just run down to the store and get some for you!" responded Kurt, sarcastically. He threw the forks and knives in to the sink of frustration.

"Geez! What's the matter with you? I need my tea to keep my vocal chords healthy!" said Rachel, walking in to the kitchen, in her underwear.

"Okay, truth time! You're still that high school diva, get some for yourself." said Kurt, facing Rachel. "You did one thing unselfish, loosing a meaningless competition to keep Sam in the Glee Club! But otherwise you're still selfish!"

Kurt turned back around to the dishes.

"I thought that one thing were enough for you." said Rachel, sitting down by the kitchen table. Kurt stopped doing the dishes and leaned against the counter, he sighed heavily.

"That doesn't mean that I have to be your servant..." said Kurt, calmed down a little.

"You're right... I'm sorry... I just really like when people do stuff for me..." said Rachel, looking at her hands. He frowned. "We can make up without texting..."

Kurt chuckled.

"You're annoying sometimes, Princess Hun Bun..." said Kurt, turning around to face Rachel. He then walked to a seat beside Rachel, he sat down beside her. "I can get the lemons if you really want to..."

"No I'm fine... I stepped over the line, I can skip it this time." said Rachel, she stood up. "Now stand up so I can hug you."

Kurt stood up with a grin, and hugged Rachel, a long while. When they released, they sat down again.

"I made delicious breakfast." said Kurt, preparing to eat.

"It looks delicious."

"Thanks." said Kurt, eying Rachel.

"No, thank YOU." said Rachel, chewing on pancakes, also eying Kurt.

000 0000 000

Later in the day...

Someone is knocking on the door...

"I'll open! Now I am your servant!" said Rachel, running to the door. She opened it, she sees someone holding a bucket of flowers, she can't see who it is because it is in the way, when the person revealed himself, and it turned out to be Blaine...

"Hi! Do you remember me? I am Blaine, you're Rachel, right?" greeted Blaine, stepping in to the lot, without letting Rachel respond.

"Oh, umm, hi Blaine..." said Rachel. Blaine sat down on the sofa.

"Do you know where Kurt is?" asked Blaine.

"Umm, wait just a little bit... I'll be back!" said Rachel, she ran to Kurt's bedroom, he was about to exit his bedroom, but she stopped him. "Wait!"

"What?" asked Kurt, Rachel was dragging him back with her hands on his shoulders.

"Blaine is here!" whispered Rachel, sitting him down on his bed, Kurt frowned.

"What? Why?! Why did you let him in?!" whispered Kurt back.

"I opened the door, and he stood there with a bucket of flowers and then he just walked in! He's sitting on our couch." quickly explained Rachel. Kurt groaned.

"Just come up with a reason so he'll leave!" said Kurt, stressed.

"Fine." said Rachel, she then left the bedroom and walked to Blaine. "So, BLAINE. Kurt isn't here right now, so there is no worth of waiting..."

"Isn't it weird, because he is right in his bedroom?" said Blaine, sarcastically. Rachel could feel Kurt's stress. "I can talk to him alone in his bedroom, we just have to sort things out."

Blaine stood up and was about to enter Kurt's bedroom, but then Rachel's hand stopped him.

"I can't let you do that." said Rachel. Blaine frowned.

"Find a new boyfriend, Rachel." said Blaine. He tried to walk again, but Rachel still stopped him. Blaine lifted his hand in in the air. "Stop, or I'll slap you."

Then Rachel heard running footsteps behind her, who she thought is Kurt, and it is.

"Stop Blaine!" said Kurt, running towards him, he pushed him away from Rachel. "You're no better than before!"

"Oh really? And what makes you think that you don't DESERVE me? Because you BARELY deserve me!" said Blaine, pointing at him.

"Blaine, LEAVE NOW." said Rachel, pointing at the door.

"No, I won't leave! Kurt is GAY Rachel! Stop being a homophobe!"

"Blaine, LEAVE or I'll call the police!" said Kurt, with fury in his eyes.

"Stop being stupid, confused and selfish, Kurt! You don't seem to know what you want!" said Blaine, scoffing. "Look, Rachel, leave Kurt alone so he can understand that he's supposed to be with me, or he'll never find happiness! He's never going to be happy if he stays with you!"

"Back off!" said Kurt. Blaine stepped in front of Rachel. "What are you doing?!"

"Rachel, back off, he's my boyfriend, not yours!" said Blaine, the second after he said that, he slapped Rachel as hard as he could, Rachel fell on the ground, hard, right after, Kurt hit him. "Oh my god, Kurt! Know a little, will you?!"

"Shut up! You don't know anything because you don't seem to know that hitting a girl is incredibly selfish and unmanly! Especially to hit Rachel!" said Kurt, he hit Blaine one more time, he started to bleed already. "What the hell is wrong with you?!"

"Stop!" said Blaine. Kurt stopped.

"Get. Out." said Kurt, showing his small teeth like a dog. He grabbed Blaine by his shirt and dragged him out, and then closed, and locked the door. He ran to Rachel as fast as he could. "Don't worry, Hun Bun, it stops hurting after a while..."

He picked up Rachel, and carried her to the bathroom, he laid her down on the ground carefully, he then turned on the water for the bathtub.

"Can you stand?" asked Kurt, worried. She nodded, and then stood up. "It feels better after you take a bath, I did that when Blaine hit me, I don't know why, but it helps..."

He then started to take Rachel's clothes off, top then pants, bra, and underwear. She looked at Kurt, confused.

"It's not like it's the first time we've seen each other naked." said Kurt, he then turned off the water. "I don't want you to be alone, so I am going to join you, is that okay?"

Rachel nodded, she didn't dare to talk, because Blaine hit her pretty hard, and she then fell on the ground, hitting her chin VERY hard. She pointed at her chin.

"Oh, you don't dare to talk? It's okay, he seemed to hit your cheek pretty hard when he hit you, and when you fell on the ground, you hit your chin very hard..." said Kurt, holding her shoulder, lightly. "It's okay to say no if you think it's inappropriate if I bathe with you... we haven't done it before..."

Then, Kurt saw the necklace around her neck, it's the necklace Kurt gave her before she stepped on the train.

"You're wearing the necklace I gave you..." said Kurt, she nodded, and smiled a little. Kurt smiled big. "Thank you..."

"You okay, about this though?" asked Kurt, insecure.

She nodded. Kurt started to undress himself, first his jacket, then top, pants, then underwear. Rachel is eyeing him.

"Maybe you're excited to bathe with me?" joked Kurt. Rachel grinned.

Kurt stepped in to the bath, and he then pointed Rachel to join him. Kurt was sitting under Rachel, with Rachel on his lap.

"It will be okay..." said Kurt, embracing her waist under water, tilting his head forward, so his nose was on her shoulder. Rachel smiled.

Kurt took soap from the bottle and applied it on her arms. He then took Rachel's hands and moved her arms to the water to wash the soap off. She leaned her head backwards, and kissed his temple, he smiled in return. She then pointed on her mouth, and then gestured that he would sing for her.

"Do you want me to sing?" asked Kurt, she nodded. "Sure."

000 0000 000

Song: The A Team (they haven't sung the song on glee, but I love this song and I think this fits. Ed Sheeran sings this song originally, but Kurt sings it on this story. You can listen to the song while you read the text, it works fine for me.)

000 0000 000

"White lips, pale face, breathing in snowflakes, burnt lungs, sour taste."

Kurt applies more soap on Rachel.

"Lights gone, days end, struggling to pay rent, long nights, strange men."

"And they say that she's in the close A Team, stuck in her daydream, been this way since eighteen, but lately her face seems, slowly sinking wasting, crumbling like pastries, they scream, worst things in life, come free to us.

He washes the soap off of Rachel.

"Cuz we're just under the upper hand, I'll going mad for a couple grams, and she don't wanna go outside, tonight."

"And in a pipe she flys to the motherland, and sells love to another man."

"It's too cold outside, for angels to fly."

He embraced Rachel again.

"Angels to fly."

"Ripped gloves, rain coat, try to swim, stay flow, dry house, wear clothes."

"Loose change, bank notes, weary eye, dry throat, call girl, no phone."

Kurt smiled at Rachel, she smiled back.

"And they say that she's in the close A Team, stuck in her daydream, been this way since eighteen, but lately her face seems, slowly sinking wasting, crumbling like pastries, and they scream, the worst things in life, come free to us."

"Cuz we're just under the upper hand, I'm going mad for a couple grams, but she don't wanna go outside, tonight."

"And in a pipe she flys to the motherland, and sells love to another man."

"It's too cold outside, for angels to fly."

He smells her shoulder.

"The angel die, covered in white, closed eyes, hopin' for a better life."

"This time, we'll fade out tonight, straight down in the night."

Sings in to her ear.

"Oh, and they say, she's in the close A Team, stuck in her daydream, been this way since eighteen, but lately, her face seems, slowly sinking wasting, crumbling like pastries, they scream, the worst things in life come free to us."

"Somewhere, oh, under the upper hand, I'm going mad for a couple grams, but we don't wanna go outside, tonight."

"And in the pipe we'll fly to the motherland, we'll sell love to another man."

"It's too cold outside, for angels to fly."

He kisses her on the shoulder.

"Angels to fly."

"Fly, fly."

"For angels to fly, to fly, to fly."

"Angels to die..."

Ends

000 0000 000

Rachel leaned back again, and kissed his cheek this time. He smiled at her, and then looked on her chin.

"Your chin is swollen, maybe it's broken..." said Kurt. Rachel's face expression turned to a worried. He touched her chin lightly. "Does it hurt?"

She nodded.

"Much?"

She shook her head.

"Good... maybe it's not broken..." said Kurt, Rachel sighed in relief. "I think I have a product that helps swollen bruises."

He reached up to the shelf and took a container from it, he then read it.

"I think this will help..." said Kurt, he opened the container and took some on his finger. "I have to press on your chin, this might hurt, you okay?"

She nodded. He pressed his finger, lightly on her chin, she made a sound from her mouth.

"Sorry..."

He smeared the content from the container on her chin, lightly. She still thought it hurt, but she got used to it after a while.

When he was done, he unplugged the plug so the water sunk in. Rachel climbed out from the tub, then Kurt. When they were out from the tub, he held her waist with his hands, Rachel put her hands on his chest, and then he kissed her chin, lightly.

"Does that feel better?" whispered Kurt, still holding her. She nodded with a grin. He smiled. "Good..."

She leaned the side of her unhurt cheek against his chest, he kissed her head.

"This is kinda weird..." said Kurt, she didn't respond, she still leaned on his bare chest. "Want to test if you can open your mouth?"

She leaned back and then nodded.

"Your chin actually looks better." said Kurt, Rachel smiled. "Open."

She carefully opened her mouth, then she noticed that it didn't hurt.

"It doesn't hurt." whispered Rachel.

"Good... we should put our clothes back on." said Kurt, Rachel chuckled.

"But I like being nude."

"We can be nude some other day... now put your clothes on."

"Fine." whispered Rachel.

Kurt was about to pick up his clothes, but Rachel's hand stopped him.

"We're very friendly friends, aren't we?" whispered Rachel in Kurt's ear, Kurt grinned.

"BFF's..." whispered Kurt back, Rachel grinned back. "Now put your clothes on, before we do something naughty that friends aren't supposed to do..."

Rachel and Kurt put their clothes back on and exited the bathroom.

"Let's watch a movie." said Rachel, sitting down on the couch.

"It's 12:07 AM, Rachel... and you hit your chin pretty bad, you need your beauty sleep..."

"I skipped my lemon tea today, why don't skip sleep?"

"Fine. But don't complain on me when you wake up." said Kurt, heading to the kitchen. "Do you want anything? Or maybe it's for the better to not take anything till tomorrow, cause of your chin."

"Yeah, good idea..." said Rachel, turning on the TV. "Will you stay with me? And watch a romantic comedy?"

Kurt first considered it...

"Sure. I'd love to."

000 0000 000

They are halfway in the movie, it's 12:50. Kurt and Rachel is sitting on the sofa, with Kurt's arm around Rachel, and Rachel leaning on his chest.

"This is probably the worst romantic comedy I've ever seen..." said Kurt with a sigh.

"Really? I don't think it's THAT bad..."

"Yeah, but... it's still pretty bad." said Kurt, looking at Rachel. Then, a kissing scene came up on the TV. "Ugh, that's too sloppy..."

Rachel chuckled in response.

"How's your chin?" asked Kurt, looking at her.

"It's better, that thing you put on my chin is magic..." said Rachel, Kurt smiled. "Thanks by the way... you're also nice, you rescued me..."

"Rescued is a strong word... you would do just fine without my help..." said Kurt, grinning. Rachel gave a 'really?' look. "Fine, I rescued you..."

"You're my prince Hun Bun." said Rachel, Kurt laughed.

"Oh well, princess Hun Bun, I think this is the scene where the prince is going to kiss the princess..." said Kurt, Rachel grinned.

"I thought that prince Hun Bun, and princess Hun Bun, were just friends..." whispered Rachel.

"Prince Hun Bun and princess Hun Bun just took a bath together... and now they are watching a bad romantic comedy." whispered Kurt back. "Can the prince convince the princess to kiss?"

"Hmm..." said Rachel, Kurt leaned closer to her. "Why not?"

Kurt leaned even closer and then closed the gap between their mouths, it was one of the most passionate kiss that they have ever shared, when they released, they looked in each other's eyes.

"I've been waiting months to do that..." whispered Rachel, Kurt held his hand on her cheek, Rachel then placed hers over his. "This kiss was better than the one on TV."

"I agree." whispered Kurt, smiling big. "We should thank Blaine, because we wouldn't kiss if it wasn't for him."

"You thanking Blaine? Nah, barely believe it..." whispered Rachel, their lips were just millimeters apart, their foreheads are leaning against each other. "Shall we kiss again?"

Kurt closed the gap immediately when she said that.

000 0000 000

It ended up with making out, with Rachel on top of Kurt on the couch.

"The song you sung in the bath... was one of your best performances." whimpered Rachel between the kisses, she started to kiss his neck.

"Well, I have sung that song... a-a lot when it got released..." whimpered Kurt, moaning. She continued to kiss down his neck. "Watch out, your chin."

"It's fine, let's move to your bedroom." said Rachel, still kissing his neck. He stopped Rachel. "What?"

"What about your chin? It will get worse if we do that." said Kurt.

"This is the least I can repay you, and I will enjoy doing that with you just as much." said Rachel, she tried to continue kissing him, but Kurt stopped her again.

"You sure? You have to tell me if it gets worse when we're doing it." said Kurt, insecure. She nodded determined. "Promise."

"I promise, Hummel, now let's run to the bedroom and make love." said Rachel, climbing off his lap. Then, the next second, she was carried, she squeals when he picked her up.

"The least I can do is carry you." said Kurt, having Rachel in his arms. He put her down on the bed and started to kiss her, slow at first, then it got heated pretty quickly.

"I need you now." whimpered Rachel between the kisses. He nodded and reached over to the drawer, but Rachel's hand stopped him. "Undress me like you did when I was hurt."

He grinned, and took off all her clothes, except the necklace. Then Rachel took off his clothes.

"I should buy you one of those necklaces, but with my name on it." said Rachel, nude.

"We'll exchange necklaces instead of rings on our wedding." said Kurt, grinning. She nodded. He grappled Rachel's waist and pulled her against him, she hit her chin on his chest, she did a sound. "Oh my god, are you okay?!"

"Yes I am fine. Just hurt a little..." said Rachel, chuckling.

"Do you want to stop?"

"Hell no! I want to continue till we enter climax!" said Rachel, laughing. Kurt laughed also. Rachel pushed Kurt onto the bed and climbed on top of him, and started to kiss him. "You're so beautiful, Kurt." whimpered Rachel.

"You're more." whimpered Kurt.

"We're beautiful in our own ways."

"Fine."

"I need you now, Kurt, now." whimpered Rachel. Kurt leaned over to the drawer and took out a condom and put it on.

"Say stop if you want me to stop." said Kurt, worried.

"Yes, I know." said Rachel. "Now make love to me before I loose my temper."

"Okay."

000 0000 000

This was probably the longest chapter yet... 3 461 words and 18 798 signs.

I think this chapter turned out well compared to the other recent ones, I personally liked the scene where Kurt sang 'The A Team' in the bath, I thought it was sweet! Let me know in the reviews down below!

End of chapter 35


	36. Chapter 36

AN:

Salutations Gleeks! I really liked the last chapter, because of the scene in the bathtub... I said it last time too, but I don't have anything else to write on my AN so I'll just give myself credit for that! Hope you liked that scene as much as I did.

(ATTENTION! I can't keep up, if you haven't followed me on Instagram, I have phone restriction on my school, and I technically write 99% all my chapters there, and I don't have much free time otherwise, don't worry tho! I won't stop doing fanfiction! Just less frequently, a LOT less that one chapter a week, I'll publish when I can, and sorry for the shortness of this chapter)

Instagram: hummelberry_lover

Let's continue!

000 0000 000

Chapter 36

Reflexes

000 0000 000

The next day, morning...

Kurt is spooning Rachel on the bed, sleeping, until Rachel wakes up. She turns around slowly so she could face Kurt without waking him up, he's still sleeping. Rachel grinned, and then kissed Kurt on his forehead, he didn't wake up. Then Rachel kissed on his nose, he still didn't wake up. Then she kissed Kurt on his lips, he opened his eyes slowly, and then grinned.

"Mornin' princess Hun Bun." whispered Kurt, with sleepy eyes.

"Mornin' prince Hun Bun." whispered Rachel back. She cupped his face with her hands. "How are you?"

"I'm tired... how's your chin?" mumbled Kurt, Rachel still cupping his face. She stopped cupping him and felt on her chin to see if it hurts.

"Still hurts, but it's better, I would be dead if you didn't bathe with me." said Rachel, stroking his shoulder back and forth, lightly.

"Really?" said Kurt, making a weird face. She chuckled, quietly.

"Yes really, it was like one of those scenes from fairytale movies, where the prince rescues the princess from the evil monster..." said Rachel, holding one of her hands on his neck. He smiled at her.

"I love you." said Kurt, drastically. It was a long time ago any of them said that to each other...

"Love you too..." said Rachel back, surprised.

"What?"

"It was a long time ago any of us said that to each other..."

"Do you complain?"

"No, I've always loved you, just was a while..." said Rachel, smiling at him. She smacked his butt with her hand.

"Ow!" groaned Kurt.

"It's my new reflex."

"And the reason behind it?"

"After we have delicious sex." said Rachel, slowly.

"Okay, can I have a reflex too?"

"No, it's just for princesses..."

"We can just add a 'ess' to prince."

"It's illegal to hit girls."

"I thought that you were a woman."

"It's illegal to hit women too."

"I don't want to hit you anyways..."

"You're sweet."

"You're not." said Kurt, he sighed. Then he eyed Rachel for a little while. "I think we should start showering together, we'll waste less water, and you like being nude with me."

"Should we go to the toilet together too?" joked Rachel, he smirked.

"We should try one time..." said Kurt, sarcastically. "Or we can buy security cameras and record when we have sex."

"We'll just waste money on that, and you'll blush like crazy when we watch the videos..." said Rachel, grinning big.

"I so want a reflex now..."

"Sure, you ain't gettin' one." said Rachel. Kurt frowned and smiled at the same time. "I'll make breakfast this time, Hummel."

"Been hoping for you to say that..."

Rachel climbed out of the bed, completely nude.

"Climb out of bed and be nude with me." said Rachel.

"As you wish."

He climbed out from the bed too, and then hugged Rachel.

"I could do this till the day I die... and maybe not even then..." said Rachel, with her cheek pressed against his bare chest.

"You're sweet, same here."

They swayed back and forth like a dance.

"Is this weird?" asked Rachel, still hugging him.

"No, it has never been weird..." said Kurt, she smirked.

"I love you, Kurt."

"I love you too, Rachel."

000 0000 000

Hope you enjoyed this chapter!

End of chapter 36


	37. Chapter 37

**AN:**

 **So, I've succeeded writing another chapter, hooray me. I really want to end this story soon so I don't get all the pressure to write frequently.**

 **Let's stop bablabla and start writing!**

 **Instagram: hummelberry_lover**

 **000 0000 000**

Chaper 37

One step further

000 0000 000

1 year later...

"Kurt!" shouted Rachel, from their bedroom.

"Yea?!" shouted Kurt back, standing inside the bathroom, moisturizing his face.

"Do you know where my Pajamas is?!" asked Rachel, she let out a big sigh and sat down in front of the drawers.

"In the bottom left drawer underneath all my stuff!" shouted Kurt, washing his face off.

"Why are they in your drawer?!" asked Rachel, digging in his drawer full of Kurt's underwear. "And did it have to be deep down under your underwear?!"

"You left them there yesterday! Don't you remember?!" said Kurt. "And apparently, yes!"

Rachel mumbled to herself, while searching.

"Here it is!" said Rachel, picking up her pajamas.

Kurt walked in and saw all his underwear on the floor, he sighed.

"Put them back will you?" said Kurt, he sat on the bed and continued moisturizing his face.

"Why did I put them there?" asked Rachel, frowning, sitting on the floor.

"Maybe you where a little bit drunk, you where really tired, or you where turned on." said Kurt, grinning, Rachel laughed with her mouth closed.

"Well, we're like an 'old married couple', and we do it on a scheduled day per week." said Rachel, standing up. "And, I'm on my period."

"That's fine, I'm not really that obsessed with it." said Kurt, Rachel frowned and grinned at the same time. "Okay, maybe a little. But I'm not like one of those pushy boyfriends that forces their partner to have sex."

Rachel didn't say anything, she stood up and kissed Kurt on his cheek, then nose, then mouth. Kurt let out a big smile.

"Now, let's go to sleep." said Rachel, holding Kurt's cheeks with both of her hands.

They went to sleep...

000 0000 000

Song: 'Wedding Bell Blues' (originally performed by Emma Pillsbury to Will Shuester, but in this case, Rachel Berry to Kurt Hummel. I know it won't go as well as the original cause the name is switched out, Will to Kurt)

000 0000 000

"Kurt, I love you so, always Kurt"

"I look at you and see the passion eyes of may"

"Oh, but am I ever gonna see my wedding day"

"I was on your side Kurt, when you where loosing"

"I'd never (can't identify what she's saying, I'm so sorry) Kurt, there's no fooling"

"But, if this isn't love then (), till you marry me Kurt"

"I love you so, always Kurt"

"And your voice I hear a choir of para..?"

"Oh, but am I ever gonna hear my wedding bell"

"I was the one who came running when you where lonely"

"I haven't lived one day now loving you only"

"But if this isn't love (), till you marry me Kurt"

"I love you so, always Kurt"

"And tho the devotion rules my heart, I'll take no vows"

"Oh"

"But, are you never gonna take those wedding vows"

"Oh, come on Kurt, oh, come on Kurt"

"Come on and marry me Kurt"

"I got the wedding bell blues"

"Please marry me Kurt"

"I got the wedding bell blues, the wedding bell blues"

"Yeah, yeah"

"Marry me Kurt"

"I got the wedding bell blues"

Rachel opened her eyes with Kurt's arms wrapped around her, she then sighed with disappointment.

"It was a good dream... and then I woke up..." thought Rachel, she lightly shook her head and went back to sleep.

Is this what all the 'wedding crazed' girls dream about?

000 0000 000

A few weeks later...

"So, tell me why you brought me here." asked Rachel, smiling. Her smile then dropped. "Oh it's not your birthday is it? Or our anniversary?"

"Hahah, no it's not." said Kurt. He then reached out his hands across the table, Rachel grabbed both with hers. "I just wanted to have an ordinary dinner with my one and only true love of my life."

Rachel smiled and looked deeply into Kurt's eyes, this is one of the millions of reasons she loves him.

"Aww, that's so sweet." said Rachel, smiling, still looking deeply into his eyes. She then frowned. "Isn't this a really expensive restaurant to be ordinary?"

"Well, we shouldn't just let our money lie there and rot." said Kurt. Rachel grinned. A waiter then arrived at their table, Kurt let go of Rachel's hands.

"Good evening to you two." greeted The Waiter. "Are you ready to order food?"

"Yes please." said Kurt, he then turned to Rachel. "Rachel, what do you want?"

"I would like to have number 20 vegan, please." said Rachel, looking inside the little book of different dishes.

"I'd like to have number 14, please." said Kurt, looking at the same thing. The waiter wrote up the orders.

"Okay, your dinner will arrive fast as possible." said The Waiter, and then walked away.

"He was nice, nicer than the other waiters you always get." said Rachel.

"Yeah." said Kurt, looking down on the ground, nervous.

000 0000 000

About 40 minutes later...

"This food tastes really good!" said Rachel. "But of course it's an expensive restaurant so they give the smallest amount as possible."

"Yea, even the drinks." said Kurt, eating his food. Rachel nodded slowly, frowning at Kurt.

"So, what's with the face?" asked Rachel, leaning over the table.

"What do you mean?" asked Kurt back, frowning.

"You suddenly seem so quiet." said Rachel, leaning back to her seat.

"N-no it's nothing really, I'm just really tired." said Kurt, stuttering. He smiled at her, she smiled back, still frowning. After a while, he grabbed Rachel's hands and held them like before. "No, I have to say something. Rachel, you know, that I've always loved you, and I know that we have had some difficulties with our relationship, but it's normal, and it makes our bond even grow stronger. We've broken up, like, about 2 times? But we have still gotten back together, it's one of my greatest decisions in my life. Even you experimenting your sexuality and you still want to be with me. I didn't really believe in that 'the one and only' thing before, but I think I finally get it now, I believe in it now. I finally know who's the true love of my life now. And I've decided to finally ask the question, and hopefully she says yes."

Rachel held her hands on her mouth with tears in her eyes as he went down on one knee beside Rachel's seat, and then he finally asked it.

"Rachel, will you marry me?" asked Kurt, with sparkles in his eyes of excitement. She did not expect that to happen, but still, she somehow did. This was such a big decision to make, is it possible to have an panic attack and crying with happiness at the same time? People where staring at them now with excitement, this made her panic attack increase. "Y-you don't have to decide now, you can say maybe if you want to."

She shook her head, with her hands still on her mouth, she looked up on the roof, trying to decide, she tried to visualize their future together if they're where married, she couldn't really see the con's, nor the pro's. She went with her gut, and said:

"Yes."

000 0000 000

End of chapter 37


End file.
